


Frozen

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frozen AU, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, ahhh los tags serian lo que tendría la película, con canciones y todo, literalmente es la película, lo que pasa cuando me aburro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bueno para que les digo mas es un AU que se me ocurrió, se me hizo muy divertido usar esta linda historia. <br/>pues que mas les puedo decir, es la historia de la película de Disney "Frozen", y es una historia Stony. es un descanso para todo este angst que hay después de Civil War :D <br/>creo que es obvio pero aun así lo diré: <br/>Tony: Anna <br/>Bucky: Elsa <br/>Steve: Kristoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es el resultado de el hecho que me gusta mucho esta película, y en mi cerebro de fangirl a todo le veo mi OTP (Stony)   
> a parte se me hizo adorable la idea de Tony y Bucky como hermanos.   
> pondré las canciones y todo eso, no no busquen lógica en donde no hay, solo diviértanse un ratito.   
> Normalmente escribo fanfics en ingles, pero me di cuenta que no hay muchos fics en español así que dije mhe por que no.   
> ahhh si a los trolls, nunca me gustaron, son medios creepies asi que mejor los escribi como que si fueran personas hechiceras, osea hacen lo mismo pero son humanos no pequeñas criaturas.

En una montaña helada se puede ver como un grupo de hombres llegaban en trineos, cada uno de los hombres igualmente de grandes y cubiertos de diferentes capas de ropa para mantener el calor en ese lugar congelado. 

 

Born of cold and winter air   
and mountain rain combining.   
This icy force both foul and fair   
has a frozen heart worth mining. 

 

Entre todos esos hombres se podía ver un pequeño niño rubio y delgado, con grandes ojos azul claro. El pequeño corría de un lado al otro tratando de seguirle el paso a todos los demás. 

 

So cut through the heart, cold and clear.   
Strike for love and strike for fear.   
See the beauty, sharp and sheer   
Split the ice apart   
And break the frozen heart 

 

Los hombres cortaban, tiraban y jalaban grandes pedazos de hielo que sacaban del mismo suelo en el que ellos estaban parados. 

 

Hup! Ho!   
Watch your step!   
Let it go! 

Beautiful!   
Powerful   
Dangerous!   
Cold! 

 

Todos los hombres llevaban un gran pedazo de hielo sobre su espalda usando unas grandes pinzas, el pequeños niño trataba de también hacer su parte, observaba a los demás y luego el también lo intentaba, pero claramente por su falta de experiencia no podía, aun así y con la ayuda de su pequeños reno. 

 

Ice has a magic,   
can't be controlled.   
Stronger than one, stronger than ten,   
stronger than a hundred men! Ho! 

los hombres cargaban los trineos, llenándolos de hielo recién cortado, al final todos se subieron a los trineos y levantando las lámparas para iluminar el camino, se alejaron del lugar. El niño como pudo cargo un pequeño pedazo de hielo a un pequeño carrito que tenia amarrado a su amigo reno quien sigue a los trineos. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

En el castillo, muy lejos de esa montaña. En la habitacion de los príncipes se podía ver como el principe mayor dormia tranqulamente en su cama, eso a hasta que un pequeña cabecita apareció del otro lado de su cama, un pequeño niño castaño y grandes ojos chocolate empujaba a la figura de su hermano mayor quien dormía. 

 

"Bucky! Bucky! Vamos despierta despierta" el príncipe menor se monto encima de su hermano y empezó a empujarlo para que despertara. 

 

"Tony, regresa a la cama, tienes que dormir" Bucky apenas y se molesto en reacomodarse en su cama para tratar de volver a dormir. 

 

"pfft no puedo" Tony se tira de espalda en el cuerpo de su hermano "el cielo esta despierto, asi yo estoy despierto, es hora de jugar" el joven príncipe movió sus brazos dramáticamente por cada palabra. 

 

"entonces ve a jugar tu solo" Bucky se canso y empujo a su pequeño hermano de la cama. 

 

Tony cayo al suelo y después de unos segundos su cara se ilumino por haber encontrado la idea perfecta y volvió a montarse en su hermano 

 

"y si hacemos un muñeco?" Bucky por fin abrió sus ojos azules para ver como Tony le daba un sonrisa y divertido le regreso la sonrisa. 

 

Ambos príncipes bajaban corriendo las escaleras ninguno podía evitar las risas, el menor lo jalaba de la mano mientras el otro le decía que no hiciera tanto ruido. Llegaron a la gran sala del trono y cerraron las puertas. 

 

"Has la magia! Has la magia!" Tony se giro a ver a su hermano y dio varios brincos. Bucky solo rio pero empezó a tallar sus dedos de donde salió unas pequeñas luces y después de unos movimientos de sus manos se formo una bola de nieve que flotaba en sus manos Tony no pudo evitar el asombro que se mostraba en su carita y un pequeño wow salió de su boca. 

 

"listo?" Bucky le pregunto a su hermano quien solo movió su cabeza felizmente diciendo si.   
Bucky lanzo la bola de nieve al techo, de ella empezó a salir muchos copos de nieve. El pequeño Tony empezó a saltar y reír. 

 

"esto es asombroso" 

 

"mira esto" Bucky se agacho a la altura del menor y luego dio una gran pisada al suelo, cual inmediatamente se congelo eh hiso que Tony empezara a deslizarse y ríase aun mas.   
Con la cantidad de nieve que se acumulo los dos niños empezaron a hacer el prometido muñeco de nieve. 

 

Mientras Tony hacia caras sentado en el trono Bucky terminaba el muñeco que luego volteo hacia Tony y moviendo los pequeños brazos del muñeco hablo haciendo un voz chistosa. 

 

"hola soy Visión y me encantan los abrazos" 

 

Tony aplaudo felizmente sus manitas al ver al muñeco, salto de donde estaba sentado y corrió a abrazar al muñeco. 

 

"te amo Vision" 

 

Los hermanos jugaron un rato mas en la nieve, bailando y deslizándose en la nieve, saltando en los grandes bultos de esta misma. 

 

"atrápame" Tony empezó a saltar en bultos de nieve cada vez mas grandes que iba creando su hermano. 

 

"espera" Tony saltaba cada vez mas rápido y Bucky empezó a tener problemas para seguir atrapando a Tony. 

 

"TONY!" Tratando de hacer un gran montículo Bucky se resbalo con el hielo, pero Tony al parecer no lo noto por que dio un gran salto desde el montículo mas grande. Preocupado   
Bucky trato de lanzar mas nieve para evitar que su hermano se lastimase, pero el rayo de hielo golpeo a Tony en la cabeza, quien luego callo inconsciente. 

 

Con gran terror Bucky toma a su hermanito entre brazos y ve como un mechón blanco se crea en los oscuros cabellos de Tony. 

 

"MAMÁ! PAPÁ!" Cuando Tony no despertó Bucky grito por sus padres, Bucky abrazo mas a su pequeño hermano sin darse cuenta que de debajo de el hielo cambio, se empezó a hacer mas blanco y toda la habitación se congelo. 

 

"no te preocupes Tony, yo te cuido" 

 

Después de unos golpes en la puerta sus padres entraron a la sala del trono. 

 

"James, que has hecho" su padre dijo al ver toda la habitación congelada " se esta saliendo de control" 

 

"fue un accidente, lo siento, Tony" 

 

Su madre tomo a Tony entre sus brazos "esta helado" 

 

"se a donde tenemos que ir" el rey corrió a la biblioteca y saco un gran libro del cual callo un mapa y se podía ver la imagen de una persona haciendo magia. 

 

Se montaron a los caballos y corrieron, el caballo en el que iban el rey y James iba dejando un camino de nieve. 

 

Cuando cruzaron el bosque el pequeño niño rubio con su reno los vio pasar. 

 

"hielo?" exclamo el niño al ver el camino de nieve "corre Sven" se monto en su reno y empezó a seguir el camino hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro lleno de rocas. 

 

Toda la familia real estaba en el centro de ese claro. "por favor, ayuda, es mi hijo" 

 

Tras decir eso las rocas se movieron y se convirtieron en personas vestidas de ropas verdes que parecían ser hechas de moho, todas tenían collares de cristales que brillaban y sus cabellos estaban cubiertos de flores y plantas. 

 

Las personas se acercaban a ellos y se empezó a escuchar murmullos entre ellos "es el rey" 

 

De entre ellos salió quien parecía ser el mayor de ellos, pues llevaba una capa del mismo material de las ropas. 

 

"trolls?" El niño rubio dijo de detrás de una roca, misma que luego se convirtió en una bella mujer pelirroja "shhh" les dijo para luego agacharse a su altura para poder ver, en eso Sven la lame tiernamente en la mejilla, ella sin quitar la seriedad de su cara los volteo a ver.   
"tierno" y luego los abrazo " me los voy a quedar, todo eso los dijo con la misma cara. 

 

El que parecía ser el líder se acerco a Bucky, se inclino a su altura, tomo su mano y luego volteo a ver al rey. 

 

"¿su majestad, sus poderes vienen de nacimiento o hechizo?" 

 

"ahh de nacimiento y se hacen mas fuertes" dijo su padre. 

 

Luego el troll se levanto y camino hacia la reina quien tenia a Tony en brazos, puso su mano en su cabeza y después de unos momentos hablo. 

 

"tuvieron suerte que no fuera el corazón, el corazón no es tan fácil de cambiar, pero la mente, es muy fácil de persuadir" 

 

"haga lo que sea necesario" su padre hablo con preocupación en su voz. 

 

El líder de los trolls hizo un movimientos con las manos y en un haz de luz se podían ver las memorias de Tony jugando con Bucky y sus poderes. 

 

"yo recomiendo eliminar toda la magia" las memorias empezaron a cambiar con cada movimiento de sus manos, ahora todas las memorias eran de ellos jugando en invierno, cuando seria mas normal todos los juegos "incluso los recuerdos de la magia para estar seguros pero no se preocupen, dejare la diversión" 

 

El troll hace que las imágenes regresen a sus manos y luego las pone en la cabeza de Tony quien seguía dormido. 

 

"¿entonces olvidara que tengo poderes?" Bucky pregunto temeroso. 

 

"es lo mejor" le dijo su padre a James. 

 

"escucha, James" el líder dijo y Bucky se camino hacia el 

 

"tus poderes solo van a crecer mas y mas" al decir eso el troll lanzo mas imágenes, ahora eran solo siluetas, la de en medio era de un joven moviendo sus brazos haciendo magia, el joven de la silueta hizo un gran copo de nieve 

 

"hay belleza en ellos, pero también son muy peligrosos"en eso la figura de copo de nieve paso de un azul claro a un rojo brillante, cuando paso eso Bucky dio un pequeño salto del susto. 

 

"tienes que aprender a controlarlo, el miedo será tu peor enemigo" el rojo del copo paso a las siluetas que rodeaban la del joven, mismas que luego atacaron y desaparecieron.   
Bucky corrió y abrazo a su padre, escondiendo su carita en su pecho " no, lo protegeremos, le enseñaremos a controlarlos, estoy seguro" su padre lo abrazo fuertemente y luego volteo a ver a su esposa 

 

"hasta entones, cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos al personal, limitaremos su contacto con personas, y mantendremos sus poderes escondidos, incluyendo de Anthony" 

 

Al día siguiente la cama de James fue cambiada a una habitación separada a la de Anthony. 

 

El pequeño Tony veía con tristeza como su hermano entraba a su nueva habitación, cuando Bucky levanto su mirada y vio a Tony cerro su puerta rápidamente dando un portazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> escribiendo esto me eh dado cuanta de algo, Frozen es casi completamente canciones.

Por fin, por fin era invierno en Arendell, Tony dio brincos al ver todo el paisaje nevado. Nieve, nieve significaba muñecos de nieve y eso a su es vez significaba que Bucky seguramente saldría a jugar con el por fin. 

Se acerco a aquella puerta completamente blanca a excepción de algunos detalles de diferentes tonos de azul y toco. 

Toc toc~ 

"¿Bucky?" 

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?   
Ven, vamos a jugar!   
Ya no te puedo ver jamas   
Hermano sal   
Parece que no estás" 

A Tony incluso se le ocurrió espiar por debajo de la puerta, pero aun así no podía ver a su hermano. 

"Solíamos ser amigos   
Y ya no más   
No entiendo lo que pasó" 

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?   
No tiene que ser un muñeco..." 

Tony intento ver por la cerradura de la puerta de su hermano, e intento preguntar otra vez por ese pequeño agujero, ¿tal vez no lo podía escuchar? 

"déjame en paz, Tony" 

La voz de su hermano lo desilusiono pero decidió no molestarlo mas . 

"ya me voy" 

~~~ 

Bucky se acerco a la venta, pero en el segundo en el que la toco, esta se empezó a congelar. 

"los guantes ayudaran" su padre le ponía unos guantes blancos a Bucky "vez escóndelo" 

"no has de abrir tu corazón" ambos dijeron es frase que se le ocurrió a su padre. 

~~~ 

Un Tony de ahora 9 años se deslizo muy emocionado a la puerta de su hermano 

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?   
En nuestra bici hay que pasear?   
Tu compañía hace falta aquí   
Con los retratos ya   
empecé a conversar!" 

Ok tal vez Tony se empezó a volver loco, salto a un pequeño sillón en la sala de cuadros y saludo a una pintura de un caballero. 

"No te rindas John" 

"Es algo aburrido   
Solamente ver   
Las horas decir tic tac..." 

Tony se tiro en el suelo y empezó a imitar el sonido del reloj. 

~~~~~ 

"tengo miedo" Bucky de 12 años se escondía en una esquina congelada de su habitación, sus padres se trataban de acercar a el. 

"siguen creciendo" Bucky miro sus manos que temblaban. 

"sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras, cálmate" la voz de su padre era suave, pero cuando el trato de dar otro paso Bucky se alejo mas de el. 

"no, ya déjame, vete" el niño se abrazo a si mismo, escondiendo sus manos "no quiero hacerte daño" 

Sus padres compartieron una mirada triste y preocupada. 

~~~~ 

Cuando Tony tenia 15 años sus padres saldrían a un largo viaje, cuando corrió para despedirse de ellos paso por la puerta de Bucky, por unos segundos se detuvo, pero luego descarto esa idea de su mente y siguió con su camino, para que intentarlo si el resultado siempre iba a ser el mismo. 

Tony corrió hacia sus padres y luego los abrazo fuerte mente a ambos al mismo tiempo. 

"los veré en dos semanas" 

Antes de dejar el castillo Bucky esperaba a sus padres, todo en el estaba perfectamente arreglado, desde su cabello hasta sus guantes y ropa. 

"¿tiene que ir?" Un preocupado Bucky les decía, no estaba seguro que no tendría accidentes sin ellos ahí 

"estarás bien, confiamos en ti" 

~~~ 

Sus padres partieron, pero desgraciadamente durante el "corto" viaje en el mar, una terrible tormenta los ataco, el barco no fue adversario contra las gigantescas olas del mar, y ahí se vio el final de los reyes de Arendelle. 

~~~ 

Hubo un funeral al que solo un príncipe asistió. Todo Arendelle lloro la perdida. 

Después del funeral Tony seguía con sus ropas completamente negras y elegantes. 

Estaba solo, sin sus padres y con el rechazo de parte de su hermano mayor, ahora si que estaba solo. 

Como tantos años de su infancia, decidió acercarse a la puerta de su hermano. 

"James, sé que estás adentro   
Me han preguntado a dónde fue   
Ese valiente, y de mí traté   
Te vengo a buscar   
Déjame entrar" 

Lo único que deseaba Tony era que su hermano contestara, poder verlo para que así poder pasar este amargo momento juntos, apoyándose como los hermanos que eran. 

"Tú eres lo que tengo   
Sólo escúchame   
Ya no sé qué hacer" 

Tony se hizo bola apoyándose en la puerta de su hermano. 

"¿y si hacemos un muñeco?" 

Aun así nunca recibió una respuesta de su hermano, pero lo que Tony no sabia era que Bucky también estaba apoyándose en esa misma puerta, el también lloraba, su habitación entera estaba congelada y incluso del techo caían algunos copos de nieve. 

 

Tres años después~~~~~~~~~~ 

Era un bello y soleado día en Arendelle, la gente estaban felices, mucha mas gente bajaban de sus barcos. Era algo muy especial, hoy era el día de la coronación del príncipe mayor. 

Entre toda la gente había un joven rubio, que al ser verano aprovecho el calor para ir al reino para vender su hielo. El alto joven estaba acompañado de su amigo reno, que lo olfateaba muy emocionado. 

"¿Que quieres Sven?" 

"quiero comida" el mismo rubio hizo la voz del animal, hizo su voz un poco mas chillona. 

"¿cual es la palabra mágica?" El joven volvió a hacer su voz normal 

"por favor" el rubio le dio una zanahoria al reno, quien la succiono de inmediato, pero cuando su joven amigo le dio una mirada regreso y el rubio la mordió sin importarle toda la saliva que tenia. 

~~ 

Unas jóvenes que llegaban de otros reinos hablaban entre ellas. 

"no puedo esperar para ver al rey y príncipe" decía una con unas risas. 

"si, apuesto que son muy atractivos" 

~~~ 

Tony dormía de una manera no muy agraciada, babea y su cuerpo torcido, su cabello en una maraña. 

"príncipe Anthony" el susodicho se levanto pero aun sentado 

"uhhh ¿si?" 

"perdone por despertarlo pero..." 

"ohh no no, ya estaba despierto desde hace horas" 

"es hora de salir de prepararse" 

"claro, mmm ¿prepararse para que?" en eso Tony se volvió a quedar dormido 

"ahh para la coronación de su hermano, señor" al no recibir respuesta la voz volvió a hablar "¿señor?" 

"claro, claro, el hermano de mi....coronación" después de unos segundo Tony abrió sus ojos y vio su traje de gala, al verlo se despertó de golpe. "¡es el día de la coronación!" 

Se levanto de un salto, peino su cabello castaño oscuro, el mechón blanco hacia un contrate un poco divertido, su traje era verde claro que iba muy bien con su piel tono canela, sus grandes ojos café emanaban felicidad y un pequeño toque de inocencia. 

Salió corriendo de su habitación, abrazando a todo que se encontrara. 

"¡Ventanas abiertas!   
¡Puerta igual!   
¡Creí que ya no iba a pasar!   
Y hay tantos platos, ¿quién lo iba a pensar...?" 

El castaño ve como el personal esta arreglando todo, no sabia a donde mirar, todo era extraordinario. 

"Vagando siempre en este hogar 

En el vacío del lugar 

¡Hoy por fin, las rejas se abrirán!" 

"Llegarán personas reales   
Algo muy raro será   
¡Ya lista estoy! Por fin un cambio habrá" 

Desde una ventana podía ver como mas barcos llegaban, por fin no estaría solo. 

"'Pues finalmente y como nunca   
Habrá música y luz!   
Finalmente y como nunca   
Pareció una multitud..." 

Se subió a la parte mas alta, para ver aun mas barcos, esto será asombroso. 

"No sé si estoy gozoso o gracioso   
Más me invade la emoción!   
Pues finalmente y como nunca   
Solo no estoy" 

Salió a los jardines, encontró unos pequeños patos que no dudo en cargar. 

"¡Estoy tan ansioso por conocer a todos!" Le hablo a los patos, como si fueran a contestarle "Y tal vez también a... ¿él?" 

"De gala voy a vestirme hoy   
Cautivador como soy   
Sofisticada imagen mostraré..." 

Al entrar otra vez al salón, ahora lleno de muchos postres. Se envolvió en una cortina para luego enfocar su atención a una estatua de un hombre 

"De pronto lo miraré allá   
Apuesto y elegante está   
¡Y mucho chocolate comeré!" 

"Conversaremos divertidos   
Lo que es raro en verdad   
¡Nada como antes ya será!" 

Se acerco a la estatua y la abrazo, la cargo y empezó a girar pero su torpeza le gano y la estatua termino en un pastel. 

"Finalmente y como nunca   
¡Magia pura, diversión!   
Finalmente y como nunca   
Alguien en mí pondrá atención...   
Si lo pienso es una locura   
Que hoy surja el amor...   
Mas finalmente y como nunca   
¡Existe la ocasión!" 

Iba danzando, saltando y cantando de pintura en pintura, después de todo ellas fueron sus únicas amigas por casi toda su vida. 

En otra habitación, Bucky desde su ventana podía ver como se iba acumulando la gente en el puerto, esa era demasiada gente. El ya estaba en su traje de gala, el suyo era un tono azul y con símbolos reales en el pecho, lo completaba sus guantes del mismo color, traía una larga capa color violeta oscuro, a diferencia de su hermano, su cabello alcanzaba sus hombros pero ahora estaba perfectamente acomodado en una pequeña coleta. 

"Lo que hay en ti   
No dejes ver   
Buen chico" 

Giro a ver la pintura del día de la coronación de su padre 

"Tu siempre debes ser   
No has   
De abrir   
Tu corazón..." 

Su padre cargaba un bastón y esfera de oro, el símbolo de un rey. Se quito sus guantes para tomar una vela y un alhajero, pero en el momento que los volteo a ver, estos ya estaban congelados 

"Un movimiento en falso   
Y lo sabrán" 

Los tiro y se puso sus guantes otra vez. 

"Pero es hoy y nada más" 

Con una mirada firme se acerco a la puerta. 

"pero es hoy y nada más" Tony decía lo mismo cuando corría hacia las puertas principales del castillo. 

"¡Que angustia a desistir!" Ambos príncipes decían al mismo tiempo 

"Esas puertas deben ya...abrir!" Bucky abrió por fin las puertas del estudio en el que estaba. 

"¡Abrir!" Tony salió del castillo y vio con asombro todas las personas, jamás había estado rodeado de tantas personas "Finalmente y como nunca"   
Tony corría de un lado a otro, saltando y girando. 

"Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver" a diferencia de su hermano, Bucky caminaba muy lentamente a la puerta de su balcón. 

"Mis sueños se hacen realidad!" Tony corría entre la gente, todos lo volteaban a ver con sonrisas amigables. 

"Buen chico tu siempre debes ser" Bucky abrió salió a su balcón para saludar elegantemente a sus invitados. 

"Tal vez ya no haya soledad" Tony se monto en un poste, a donde fuera que viera habían personas. 

"No has de abrir Tu corazón" por donde sea que Bucky viera, habían personas. 

"Y encuentre el amor!Mañana termina todo ¡Y por eso hoy será!   
'Pues finalmente y como nunca...   
Finalmente y como nunca   
¡No me detendrán!" 

Tony danzo por el puerto felizmente, y sin darse cuenta un caballo lo empujo haciéndolo caer con poca elegancia a un bote que estaba cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> escríbanme que les pareció :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh decido seguir el consejo de la única persona que se ha molestado en comentar XD

El golpe casi noqueo a Tony, y tampoco ayuda el hecho de que callo en un pequeño bote y se golpeo mas la cabeza. 

Cuando voltea a ver....oh no, no no va a caer a l agua no. Puede ver que como el causante de esto también evita que caiga al agua. 

"HEY, cuida por donde vas" Tony dice, enojo claro en su voz, pero todo cambia cuando ve a la persona en el caballo, y oh dios, es hermoso, alto, un poco fornido, no debe de pasar de los 20 años, rubio y unos bellos ojos verdes que lo ven con preocupación. 

"lo siento mucho, ¿estas herido?" 

"hey" Tony ahora dice pero ahora calmado "no, estoy bien, no te preocupes" empieza a quererse levantar. 

"¿estas seguro?" Ve como este hombre hermoso baja de su caballo y va a ayudarlo. 

"oh si, si claro, es que no estaba viendo por donde iba" Tony dice aceptando la mano firme del joven. 

Se miran por unos momentos, Tony no era gran conocedor del amor, pero estaba seguro que lo que esta sintiendo ahora es eso, amor. La forma en la que lo ve ese joven, con tanto afecto y eso que se acababan de conocer. 

El joven lo ayuda a levantarse, cuando por fin Tony esta en sus pies otra vez el rubio se presenta. 

"Príncipe Tiberius de las islas del sur" 

"oh si, mm Príncipe Anthony Edward de Arendelle" Tony dio una pequeña reverencia, tal y como Jarvis le enseño. 

"Príncipe?" Tiberius lucia sorprendido pero luego se puso en una rodilla, en una reverencia muy exagerada "mi Lord" 

Por alguna razón el caballo de Tiberius también hizo una "reverencia" que hizo que el bote se desequilibrara y para que Tony no callera otra vez Tiberius lo atrapo de la cintura y oh dios el cerebro de Tony paro, estaba muy cerca del pecho de ese joven. 

"esto es raro, no que tu seas raro, yo soy raro, tu eres hermoso ¿espera que?" Ok si, definitivamente el cerebro de Tony dejo de funcionar totalmente. 

"lamento haber golpeado al príncipe con mi caballo, y cada momento después" 

"oh no, no te preocupes, no soy ese príncipe, quiero decir, si hubiera sido mi hermano geez" Tony empezó a caminar para salir de ese bote que tantas vergüenzas le ah hecho   
pasar "pero para tu fortuna, soy solo yo" Tony le ofreció una sonrisa gentil a Tiberius, que no tardo en regresarla 

"¿solo tu?" 

Tony iba a decir algo cuando escucho campanada, las campanadas, tenia que irse , la ceremonia iba a empezar "tengo que irme, bye" Tony corrió mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida. 

~~~~ 

Los cantos el coro eran hermosos, pero Tony solo podía concentrarse en el hecho de que Tiberius estaba solo a algunas filas de distancia, incluso con su hermano ahí, lo único que hizo fue estar volteando y sonriéndole a Tiberius, que con gusto siempre se las regresaba con gusto. 

En uno de esos intercambios apenas ve como a su hermano le colocan la corona, poco sabia Tony de todo el problema que estaba sintiendo Bucky en esos instantes, el padre le ofrece a Bucky la esfera y bastón de oro, el estaba a punto de tomarlo. 

"mmhhhmm, majestad, los guantes" para la mala suerte de Bucky, el padre se dio cuenta, asi que con muchos nervios, empezó a quitarse los guantes, sus blancas manos temblaban al tomar los objetos, y todo su cuerpo también temblaba cuando tuvo que girarse a mirar a todos los invitados y estos se levantaron. 

¨mantén la calma James, mantén la clama, y nadie se dará cuenta, respira¨ Bucky se trataba de tranquilizar a el mismo. Escuchaba las palabras del padre en un idioma antiguo, todo iba bien. 

Bucky bajo la mirada y vio con horror como se empezaban a cubrir de escarcha los objetos en sus manos, y no, no. 

"Rey James Buchanan de Arendelle" cuando esas palabras dejaron la boca del padre, Bucky casi se lanzo hacia el para darle la esfera y bastón, y poder cubrir sus manos con la seguridad de sus guantes. 

¨Ya pasó lo peor James, ya pasó" Bucky escucho como todos repetían su nuevo título, dio un gran respiro, ya pasó todo. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

La alegre música mantenía el cálido sentimiento que daba esa fiesta. Todos dejaron de bailar por unos segundos para recibir al rey y príncipe de Arendelle. 

"Rey James Buchanan de Arendelle, príncipe Anthony Edward de Arendelle" Jarvis los presento, pero a diferencia de Bucky, Tony llego corriendo a su lugar. Tony no pensó que tendría que estar tan cerca de su hermano hasta que estuvo parado casi hombro con hombro. 

Todos regresaron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo pero Tony no tenia idea de como hablar con su hermano, y enserio, una de las cosas que mas quería era volver a tener una buena relación con James. 

"hola" Bucky sonrio, al ver su hermanito se comportaba con tanto nerviosismo decidió dar el primer paso. 

"eh, eh hola ¿yo?" Esto era nuevo para Tony, pero se calmo cuando James acantio con su cabeza. 

"te vez bien" Bucky le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. 

"tu tambien, te vez atractivo, no que tu no lo seas, eres muy atractivo, te vez mas atractivo ..." Ok Tony estaba balbuceando otra vez, se puso mas nervioso. Bucky rio un poco. 

"gracias" Bucky contesto para luego ver a las personas divirtiéndose "así que esto es una fiesta" 

"es mas cálido de lo que pensé" 

"y que es ese olor tan... delicioso" Tony y Bucky olfatearon un poco mas 

"chocolate" ambos hermanos dijeron para luego reír, Tony volteo a ver a su hermano, lo extrañaba tanto. 

Quería preguntarle por que lo empezó a ignorar, que hizo para forzar a Bucky a encerrarse en su habitación, tenia tantas preguntas. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando un hombre llego. 

"muchas felicidades su majestad" el hombre era un poco viejo, con una gran calva y con barba, cada pelo de su cara era blanco. "duque Obadiah a su servicio" y el hombre se inclino para luego ofrecer su mano. 

Bucky vio la mano pero solo abrazo mas sus manos, que tal si este hombre sentía el frio, o algo parecido. Al ver que su hermano no planeaba aceptar la mano ofrecida, Tony se puso entre su hermano y Obadiah y el acepto la mano. 

"mucho gusto, Príncipe Anthony" 

"oh, mucho gusto joven Príncipe" los ojos del hombre vieron a Tony de pies a cabeza, para luego besar su mano. Tony se sintió muy incomodo y vio a su hermano que esta tratando de no reírse pero luego se volteo a hablar con otras personas. 

"es muy grato poder ver este reino, ah ¿alguna razón por la que se cerraron las puertas?" Obadiah seguía tomando la mano de Tony y mirándolo directamente, el pulgar del hombre estaba dibujando círculos en la parte de atrás de su mano. 

"ah no, no se" Tony trato de esconder su incomodes. 

"mmmmm" el hombre empezó a acercarse mas a el "algo me dice que usted si sabe, su alteza" 

Para suerte de Tony en ese momento su hermano llego " me temo duque, que eso es un poco privado" el hombre soltó a Tony, y en ese segundo se destenso todo su cuerpo. 

"bueno, como guste, su majestad, era pura curiosidad" y Obadiah se marcho. 

"si que era impetuoso" Bucky le dijo con una sonrisa 

"mas para un hombre en zapatos altos" y ambos rieron mas. 

"¿estas bien?" Bucky pregunto. 

"yo, si estoy bien, nunca había estado mejor" Tony le sonrió, esperanza en sus ojos " me encantaría que pudiera ser así todo el tiempo" 

"yo tambien" Bucky lo miro con cariño y una suave sonrisa, pero luego todo su expresión se enfrió y volteo a ver a otro lado "pero no puede ser así" 

"pero ¿Por qué?" Trato de ponerse en frente de su hermano "nos estamos divirtiendo, esto es genial dime que...." 

"solo no se puede, Anthony" la voz de Bucky era totalmente fría ahora y sin necesidad de gritar le dejo en claro a su hermano de que no quería hablar. 

"ok, este, discúlpame" Tony se alejo de su hermano preguntadose que hacia para siempre hacer enojar a su hermano. 

Sin darse cuanta alguien lo empujo, pero para su suerte otra persona lo logro atrapar. 

"que bien que te atrape" era Tiberius con esos hermosos ojos verdes. 

"Tiberius" Tony le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa. 

Tiberius lo levanto y puso su mano en su cintura, posicionándolos para bailar. 

"bailemos" y con eso Tony se relajo un poco mas y dejo que Tiberius lo controlara en ese tierno y elegante baile, la gente los miraba con ternura, awww jóvenes enamorados.


	4. Chapter 4

Después del baile se dedicaron a hablar, se contaron historias de travesuras que hicieron cuando eran pequeños, con eso se rieron por un buen rato. En un momento Tony empezó a hablar mucho sobre todos los libros que ah leído, sobre los hermosos lugares que describían y que tanto deseaba conocer. 

Iba a decir otra cosa pero vio como Tiberius estaba mirando con curiosidad a otro lado, bueno mas bien a algo en el. 

"¿y esto?" Dijo señalando el mechón blanco de su cabello, Tony rio un poco. 

"oh nada, nací con el, pero una vez soñé que me beso un troll" y ahí estaba, Tony al parecer no puede pasar mas de una hora sin decir alguna estupidez. 

"me gusta" Tony se sorprendió con esa respuesta, cuando vio a Ty el le miraba con tanto afecto, Tony miro a otro lado para tratar de esconder su claro sonrojo. 

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, solo arrojándose miradas y sonrisas. 

"entonces tienes ¿Cuántos hermanos?" Tony le pregunto. 

"12 hermanos mayores, tres de ellos fingieron que era invisible, por dos años" 

"eso es horrible" Tony lo miro con tristeza pero Ty rio divertido. 

"eso es lo que los hermanos hacen" dijo el levantando los hombros. 

"sí" Tony desvió un poco la mirada con tristeza "Bucky y yo éramos muy cercanos de pequeños, pero un día solo cerro la puerta de su habitación y nunca salió, y nunca supe por   
que" 

En eso Ty toma su mano "yo nunca te cerraría una puerta" Tony apretó su mano y así estuvieron, Tony le mostro sus lugares favoritos, lugares que había encontrado después e tantos años en soledad, ambos bailaron, rieron y siguieron hablando de tontería se les viniera a la mente, y todo eso sin nunca soltar sus manos, Tony nunca se había sentido tan aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Estaban abrazados viendo la luna, Tony por fin entendía esas cursis partes en sus libros, por fin entendía lo que era estar profundamente enamorado. 

"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta tonta?" 

A lo cual Tony solo contesto con una simple ¨mmhhhmm¨ 

"¿te casarías conmigo?" Ty se puso en una rodilla, no tenia ninguna sortija, pero no importa, al menos Tony no planeaba enamorarse esa noche. 

"¿puedo decirte algo aun mas loco?" Tony sonrió muy alegre "Sí" 

Tony y Ty se las arreglaban para pasar sin soltarse, por toda esa gente. 

"Bucky, Bucky" su hermano estaba hablando con unas personas, pero cuando ellas se fueron los volteo a ver, primero miro con recelo a Ty que no dejaba la mano de Tony, pero se formo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se enfoco en su hermanito. 

"digo Rey James, quiero presentarle al Príncipe Tiberius de las islas del sur" Bucky solo acentio su cabeza en manera de respeto. 

"quiero... " ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo "queremos pedirte tu bendición, para nuestro matrimonio" ambos estaban abrazados, Ty con sus brazos alrededor de Tony.   
Bucky no trato de esconder su sorpresa "¿matrimonio? Perdón, estoy confundido" 

" Oh, bueno no hemos planeado nada, la ceremonia será fácil, espera ¿viviríamos aquí?" Tony fue el que empezó a hablar, con esa velocidad para cambiar de tema que lo caracteriza. 

"¿aquí?" Bucky trataba de hablar pero Tony simplemente no paraba 

" Por su puesto" y Ty solo le sonreia. 

"oh y podemos invitar a tus 12 hermanos a vivir aquí" 

"¿qué? ¿hermanos? Tony" Bucky no entendía que pasaba, no concia a ese hombre y eso no le gustaba para nada. "Tony para, ningún hermano se quedara aquí y nadie se casara." 

"¿qué?" La sonrisa de Tony se desvaneció. 

"¿puedo hablar contigo, en privado?" Bucky trataba de clamar a su hermano que claramente se estaba enojando. 

" No, lo que tengas que decir lo escucharemos, los dos" Tony solo se aferro mas al brazo de Ty. 

"esta bien" Bucky volvió a poner una cara seria y fría "no puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer" 

"puedes si es verdadero amor" 

"Tony, ¿tu que sabes sobre el verdadero amor?" 

"mas que tu, lo único que haces es rechazar a las demás personas" 

El rostro de Bucky mostro un poco como le afecto ese cometario, pero ese dolor se convirtió en enojo. 

"pides por mi bendición, pero la respuesta es no" Bucky empezó a caminar para alejarse de ellos, acariciando nerviosamente sus manos. 

"su majestad por favor solo …." Ty trato de hablar con el pero Bucky ni lo volteo a ver. 

"no, deberías irte, de hecho la fiesta se acabo, cierren las puertas" Bucky dijo eso mas para el soldado que estaba cerca de ellos 

"No, Bucky, no" Tony corrió hacia su hermano y sujeto su mano, pero solo logro quitarle un guante. 

Bucky inmediatamente se volteo, escindiendo su mano desnuda en su capa. 

"Bucky, por favor" 

"Tony" Bucky escuchaba a su hermano pero lo ignoraba, necesitaba su guante en ese instante, era peligroso sin el "dame mi guante". 

"Bucky escucha, por favor, no puedo seguir viviendo así" Tony le suplico. 

"entonces vete" al ver que no conseguiría su guante Bucky mejor decidió irse a algún lugar seguro. 

Eso claramente le dolió a Tony, su hermano diciéndole que...que se largue. 

"¿qué te hice?" La gente empezaba a girarse para ver de que se trataba todo esto. 

"no sigas, Anthony" Bucky trato de ignorar todo, abrazándose a si mismo, el es peligroso, tenia que salir de ahí. 

"no, ¿porqué? ¿Por qué rechazas a las personas" 

Bucky respiraba cada vez mas agitadamente, trataba de concentrarse, ¨no puede mostrarme a las personas, no puedo, no puedo, no abras tu corazón¨ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. 

"¿Por qué te alejas del mundo?" Tony solo seguía gritándole, el quería saber. "¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?" 

"dije suficiente" la ultima pregunta hizo explotar a Bucky, quien sin darse cuenta lanzo una ráfaga de nieve que se convirtió en peligrosos picos de hielo. 

Eso claramente hizo que Tony parara de hablar, pero como todas las personas, se había quedado sin palabras . 

"Bucky" 

Bucky no escucho el llamado de su hermano, el solo veía como casi lastimaba a su hermano otra vez. Escuchaba a las personas susurrando y entre ellas pudo escuchar como   
alguien decía "brujería", lo descubrieron, tenia que alejarse de todos otra vez. 

Corrió entre las personas pero todos paraban para felicitarlo, al escuchar pasos se giro a la puerta y vio personas corriendo hacia el. 

"no, por favor, aléjense de mi" pero estaba tan alterado que el simple hecho de levantar sus manos hizo que lanzara mas hielo. Vio como los hombres tropezaban con su hielo y también como todas las personas ahora se alejaban, terror en sus rostros. 

"¡Bucky!¡por favor, detente!" Entre todos los gritos escucho la voz de su hermano, el solo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que llego a la orilla del agua, pero vio como el hielo que salía de sus pies también congelaba el agua 

"¡James!" Al ver a su hermano no dudo dos veces en seguir corriendo por el agua, no podía estar cerca de el, era un peligro para su hermano y todos los demás. 

"Bucky" Tony solo veía como se alejaba "no" lo que le trajo a la realidad otra vez fue cuando Ty toco su hombro. 

"el fiordo" Ty dijo muy sorprendido, empezaba a caer nieve y el agua se estaba congelando totalmente y la temperatura estaba bajando considerablemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que le guste escriban que les pareció :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no se, pero siento que necesito decirlo pero bueno, solo recodando las edades de los personajes (estas son oficiales).  
> Tiberius/Hans - 23  
>  Bucky/Elsa - 21  
>  Steve/Kristoff - 21  
> Tony/Anna - 18

Tony y Ty caminaban entre la gente, quienes estaban entre una mezcla de miedo y duda, estaba cayendo nieve a mitad del verano, eso o era posible. 

Los príncipes se abrazaban para mantener el calor, la temperatura estaba bajando muy rápido. 

"¿estas bien?" Ty le pregunto a Tony, pero el menor ni si quiero lo volteo a ver. 

"no" 

"¿tu sabias?" Y con esa pregunta Tony finalmente lo volteo a ver. 

"no" 

"esta nevando, esta nevando, esto es imposible" Obadiah corría de un lado a otro, quejandose como un niño pequeño "el Rey a embrujado estas tierras, lo tenemos que detener, tiene que ir tras el" 

"¿Qué? No" Tony se acerco a Obadiah, no dejaría que alzara esas acusaciones sobre su hermano. 

"¿tu? ¿Acaso al brujería también en ti?¿ también eres un monstruo?" Obadiah lo enfrento, pero no sin antes poner a sus soldados como una barrera. 

¿qué? No, soy perfectamente normal" 

"eso es verdad" Ty trato de ayudar pero Tony lo miro un poco enojado " en el buen sentido" 

"mi hermano no es un monstruo" Tony giro su enojo a Obadiah 

"el casi me mata" 

"usted se tropezó" Ty le aclaro 

"me tropecé en SU hielo" 

"fue un accidente, el estaba asustado, el no quería esto, el no quería nada de esto" Tony miro a Obadiah y luego dio un gran respiro " esto es mi culpa, yo fui quien lo hizo enojar, así que seré yo quien ira a buscarlo, traigan mi caballo" 

"¿Qué? No Tony puedes ir solo, es demasiado peligroso" Ty trato de detenerlo, pero Tony lo miro con calma y tomo su mano con suavidad. 

"Bucky no es peligroso, voy a tráelo devuelta" 

"entonces iré contigo" Ty trato de detenerlo una vez mas, pero Tony estaba decidido. 

"no, te necesito aquí" un sirviente le puso su capa de invierno a Tony, quien luego subio a su caballo " ¡dejo al Príncipe Tiberius a cargo hasta que vuelva!" 

"por mi honor" Ty lo miro serio " ¿estas seguro que puedes confiar en el? No quiero que te lastimes" 

"es mi hermano, el nunca me haría daño" y con eso Tony cabalgo por el mismo sendero en el que vio a Bucky correr hace unos minutos atrás. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bucky estaba lejos de Arendelle, lejos de cualquier persona, miro hacia atrás, el viento borraba sus huellas tan pronto como las iba dejando y eso era perfecto. 

Se abrazo a si mismo, le había fallado a sus padres, le fallo a Arendelle, y otra vez casi lastima a su hermano, y todo eso por que no había podido mantenerse escondido, pero créenla, enserio lo intento. 

"no los dejes ver, se el buen chico que siempre tienes que ser" Bucky repetía las palabras que toda su vida sus padres inculcaron en el, volteo a ver su mano pálida sin guante,   
estaba tan confundió, en un momento de desesperación tomo su cabeza entre sus mano. 

"no has de abrir tu corazón, no les dejes saber" pero entonces algo hizo click en su cerebro todo se aclaro en su mente. 

"para que seguir escondiéndolo, ellos ya lo vieron" y vio con recelo su mano con guante pero luego sonrió al mismo, se quito y lo lanzo. 

Y por primera vez en tantos años dejo salir sus poderes, hizo copos de nieve con sus mano, y era hermoso, era tan liberador, era un sentimiento tan perfecto. 

Bucky empezó a jugar con sus manos, dejando salir sus poderes en bellas formas, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas animados, creando formas cada vez mas grandes y su   
rostro mostraba pura felicidad. 

Dejo que el viento golpeara todo su ser, cerro sus ojos, se sentía uno con el frio y la nieve. Sintió un pequeño empujón y se dio cuenta de que era por culpa de su capa, con mayor satisfacción le quito el broche después de todo a el nunca le a molestado el frio. La dejo volar libre, libre como el. 

Vio un precipicio y en vez de parar su caminata el solo sonrió. 

"es hora de ver que puedo hacer" alzo sus brazos y lanzo una ráfaga de nieve y vio como se creaba unos cuantos escalones, corrió hacia ellos y con sus brazos extendidos corrió creando cada vez mas escalones. 

Si le hubieran dicho que se sentía tan bien ser libre, el hubiera huido hace años. 

Cuando llego a la cima vio el suelo y rio, dio un gran pisotón y vio como se congelo, mmm no, eso no era suficiente, fue levantando sus manos y ese suelo de hielo empezó a levantarse creándose pilares y al final un techo con un gran candelabro de hielo. 

Este era el lugar al que el pertenecía, pero algo faltaba, bajo la mirada a ver sus ropas, dio otra sonrisa blanca y con unos movimientos de sus brazos todo su traje de gala cambio por uno azul celeste, brillaba por los mini pedacitos de hielo que había en su pecho y por que no, hasta se creo una capa. 

Toco su corona, se la quito y la miro, si lo que mas quería era ser un Rey sabio y amado como lo fue su padre, pero esa corona solo significaba el miedo que siempre sintió, significaba esa jaula en la solía vivir. 

"lo siento padre, pero, el pasado esta en el pasado" y con mucho enojo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo ese pedazo de metal. Soltó su cabello y lo revolvió un poco, dejo que su castaño cabello se hiciera ondulado como era naturalmente, siempre lo había tenido que peinar. 

Ahí se quedo por un tiempo, en medio de ese castillo que acababa de crear, con sus brazos abiertos y respirando agitadamente. Dio una feliz carcajada. 

"soy libre al fin" grito a todo pulmón. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Muy lejos de ahí Tony no la estaba pasando tan bien, se estaba congelando, esa capa no era suficiente y bueno, digamos que su traje de gala no era muy abrigador. 

"¡Bucky!¡Bucky!¡Bucky!" Tony gritaba y gritaba "¡soy yo, Tony, tu hermano que no tenia la intención hacerte congelar todo el verano!" 

"bueno, esto nunca hubiera pasado si me hubieras dicho sobre esto" eso lo dijo mas en susurro, de la nada un árbol que estaba doblado se irguió otra vez y eso asunto a su caballo, que había tirado a Tony para huir corriendo lo mas rápido que podía." No no no, vuelve" 

"ahhhh, ok" Tony tembló mas, como pudo se levanto y camino mas, tratando de mantener el calor ya era de noche y la temperatura era aun mas baja que antes. 

A lo lejos pudo ver una cabaña de la que salía humo. 

"fuego" trato de dar otro paso pero resbalo y termino en un pequeño rio mojándose todo "oww ¿por que a mí?" 

La combinación de agua y frio no era muy buena, estaba dejando de sentir sus piernas, como pudo entro a la cabaña, que al parecer era una tienda, para ser recibido por un curioso hombre. 

"uhu~ bienvenido a la cabaña de Thor, tengo descuentos en trajes de baño y en todo en el departamento de verano" el hombre tenia un pesado acento y una gran barba rubio. 

"eh de hecho busco, mm botas, y eh ropa, la mas abrigadora que tenga" 

"oh claro, tengo en el departamento de invierno" el hombre señalo hacia una pared que estaba prácticamente vacía. 

Tony tomo las botas y un outfit de invierno y luego se acerco y puso las cosas en el mostrador. 

"mmm me preguntaba, no se, ¿habrá visto a otra persona pasar por aquí?¿mmm no se un joven no se, el Rey, tal ves?" 

"oh no, el único loco para salir con este clima eres tu" en ese instante alguien entra a la tienda, era un hombre, totalmente cubierto de nieve "tu y este joven uhu~ ¿bloqueador solar?" 

El hombre camino hacia Tony, sus pasos eran pesados, se paro en frente de el. Tony no sabia que hacer, esto era incomodo. El hombre agacho un poco la cabeza. 

"zanahorias" 

Tony solo giro su cabeza tratando de ignóralo, pero el hombre se acerco mas a su cara agachándose para estar a su altura. 

Y ok Tony nunca fue muy alto y estar al lado de este hombre se sentía diminuto, el le llevaba al menos una cabeza de altura y era muy musculoso. 

"zanahorias, detrás de ti" Tony miro hacia abajo y vio un saco de zanahorias 

"oh, si, perdón" Tony se quito inmediatamente con una sonrisa incomoda 

"gran nevada en julio, ¿verdad?" Thor hablaba tan felizmente "¿de donde vendrá?" 

"la montaña del norte" el hombre contesto desinteresado mientras tomaba una cuerda y un pequeño pico. 

Tony escuchaba con atención, así que este hombre sabia de donde podría estar Bucky. 

"mmm esto será 40" dijo Thor con su curioso acento. 

"¿Qué? No" al parecer al hombre no le gusto el precio. 

"esque, esto es del departamento de invierno, y pues oferta y demanda" Thor hacia movimientos con sus manos. 

"¿quieres hablar de oferta y demanda? Yo vendo hielo para ganarme la vida" 

Tony no pudo evitar reírse "uhhh eso no debe de ser bueno aho...." El hombre le lanzo un mirada acusadora. "….es algo muy triste" 

"mmm sigue siendo 40, pero te puedo agregar una visita al sauna" Thor señalo hacia una puerta donde se pudo ver muchas personas en un sauna "hola familia uhu~" la familia le regreso el uhu~ y saludaron, Tony muy felizmente regreso el saludo. 

"pero solo tengo 10, ayúdeme buen hombre" el hombre le suplico. 

"mmmm bueno, pero 10 solo te dará esto" Thor señalo a las zanahorias. 

"ehh, ¿Qué pasaba en la montaña del norte? ¿acaso lucia mmm mágico?" Trato de conseguir información de este hombre, pero no noto que este se estaba enojando. 

El hombre se quito el pañuelo que traía, dejando ver una cara muy atractiva y Tony no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos azules del hombre, que era mas bien un joven adulto, no   
podía ser mayor que Bucky. Tony deseo que no se estuviera sonrojando en ese momento. 

"si" el hombre dijo muy enojado "ahora, ¿podrías dejar de hablar? Estoy tratando de hacer un trato con este estafador" 

"¿como me llamaste? En ese segundo Thor se levando, dejado ver lo alto y musculoso que era, era aun mas alto que el hombre. 

A Thor no le costo nada levantar al hombre y sacarlo de su tienda, lanzándolo obviamente. No era necesario mencionar que diminuto Tony se sentía en esos momentos 

"perdón por esto, te daré un descuento, entonces ¿solo las botas y el outfit?" 

"ahhh" Tony miro las cosas del hombre y luego la puerta. Parecia que el hombre realmente necesitaba de esas cosas, y una idea llego a su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿que les pareció? ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Steve callo de cara en la nieve, pero Sven no tardo en llegar ja! Pero el traidor solo llego para ver si no consiguió sus zanahorias. 

"lo siento Sven, no pude conseguir tus zanahorias" el reno entristeció inmediatamente "ohh Sven, no seas así, al menos conseguí donde pasar la noche" 

Tony se vistió con el outfit que acababa de comprar, al salir encontró huellas que parecen ser de algún animal y un humano que se dirigían a un granero, las pisadas eran grandes así que, seguramente eran del hombre. 

Cuanto Tony se acerco al granero pudo escuchar un canto y un poco de música. Tony escuchaba como la masculina pero suave voz del hombre cantaba una parte pero luego la cambiaba para "imitar" la del reno. 

"eso fue un bonito dueto" Tony disido entrar cuando escucho que al parecer la canción había acabado, vio como el hombre brinco del susto. 

"oh, solo eres tu" El hombre se tranquilizo y Tony pudo ver como su cuerpo se relajaba "¿qué necesitas?" 

"quiero que me lleves a la montaña del norte" Tony le dijo al hombre que apenas noto que era rubio, un rubio claro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. 

El hombre solo lo miro para luego volver a tirarse en la paja y poner su gorrito sobre su cara. 

"lo siento, pero no llevo personas a lugares" 

"déjame aclarar algo" Tony lanzo un bolso al rubio que lo miro con algo entre enojo y duda en su cara. "llévame a la montaña del norte" Tony dijo firmemente, pero para su   
desgracia, era muy obvio que le costaba. 

El rubio vio el pequeño bolso para ver la cuerda y pico que había querido comprar hace unos minutos. 

"se como acabar con este invierno" Tony lo miro un poco suplicante. 

"nos vamos al amanecer" el rubio por segunda vez, se volvió a tirar en la paja " y olvidaste las zanahorias de Sven" 

Pero en ese segundo otra bolsa golpeo al rubio, pero estaba vez en su cara. 

"ups, lo siento, digo, nos vamos ahora" Tony nunca había tenido que ser duro con alguien, dios, si que era difícil. 

~~ 

Se movían realmente rápido en el tironeo de Steve. 

"nos gusta ir rápido, espero que no te moleste" digamos que a Steve no le importaba la comodidad de Tony. 

"ohh no, me gusta rápido" Tony se puso cómodo y subió sus pies a la parte de enfrente del trineo, a Steve no le gusto nada eso y empujo sus pies, pero el "leve" empujo que fue   
para Steve, para Tony fue mas como si lo hubieran apaleado en los pies, y dolió, bastante. 

"wow, lo acabado de limpiar, ¿Qué acaso naciste en un granero?" 

"awwww, cuidado fortachón, eso dolió" dijo Tony sobándose los pies, dios ese hombre tiene que aprender a controlar su fuerza "y no, no nací en un granero, de hecho nací en un castillo" Tony cruzo sus brazos de forma desafiante. 

"así que dime, ¿Qué hizo enojar tanto al Rey?" Steve ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. 

"bueno, este, fue todo mi culpa" Tony dejo su postura desafiante por una apenada "me comprometí, pero el se puso todo loco por que lo acababa de conocer, ya sabes, ese mismo día, y el dijo que no bendeciría el matrimonio pero...." 

"espera, ¿te comprometiste con alguien que conociste ¡ese día¡?" Steve lo interrumpió. 

"si, si, entonces el se enojo y trato de irse pero lo tome pero le quite su guante" Tony movía sus manos tratando de explicar las cosas. 

"espera un minuto ¿¡ me estas diciendo que te comprometiste con alguien que conociste ese mismo día?!" ahora Steve se volteo completamente para reprochar a Tony a la cara. 

"si, pon atención, pero la cosa es que el usa los guantes TODO el tiempo, y al inicio pensaba que tenia un problema con el polvo" 

"¿acaso tus padres no te advirtieron de los extraños?" 

Steve ahora estaba prácticamente gritándole en la cara y al parecer no notaba la cercanía entre ellos, pero Tony si que se dio cuenta. 

"ehhh, si, de hecho si lo hicieron" Tony se movió un poco para alejarse de Steve. "pero Ty no es un extraño" dijo ahora tomado su tono desafiante otra vez. 

"¿a si? ¿Cuál es su apellido?" Steve le pregunto adoptando también una mirada desafiante. 

"pfft de las islas del sur" 

"´¿comida favorita?" 

"sanwiches" 

"¿el nombre de su mejor amigo?" 

"probablemente John" 

"¿el color de sus ojos?" 

"hermoso" 

"¿de cuanto calza?" 

"eso no importa" 

"¿ya tuviste una cena con el?¿que tal y si odias la manera en la que come?¿que tal si no te gusta en la se pica la nariz?" Ahora Steve se estaba divirtiendo con la cara de disgusto de Tony. 

"¿picarse la nariz?" 

"para comérselos"   
"discúlpame, el es un príncipe" Tony estaba tan indignado. 

"ja, si es hombre so hace" 

"ahh, yo no hago eso" 

"ohh tu eres solo un niño" 

"¿disculpa qué?.... Sabes que, no voy a discutir contigo, lo que sentimos Ty y yo es amor verdadero"ahora fue Tony quien se volteo 

"pff ¿que sabes tu sobre el amor verdadero?" 

"jaja ¿Qué acaso eres algún tipo de experto en el amor?" Tony le reto. 

"mmm no" Tony rio con esa respuesta, pero Steve no iba a dejar que se burlara de el "pero tengo amigos que sin lo son" 

"tu tienes amigos que son expertos en el amor, pfft no me la creo" 

Steve dejo de escucharlo cuando otro sonido le llamo a atención. 

"shhhh deja de hablar" 

"ohh no, no quiero saber de est....mmmm" Tony no pudo continuar por que la gran mano de Steve cubrió toda la parte inferir de su rostro impidiendo que hablara. 

Antes de que Tony pudiera quejarse Steve se levanto y alumbro su al redero con la lámpara que traían, al enfocarse en un lugar vio unos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. 

"Sven, corre" Steve ordeno y el reno no tardo en hacerlo 

"¿que pasa?" Tony estaba empezando a asustarse 

"lobos" fue la única respuesta que consiguió de Steve, que estaba buscando algo en la parte de atrás de su trineo 

"¿¡lobos!?" Tony hizo lo mismo que Steve y también busco cualquier cosa para defenderse "¿en que te ayudo?" 

"no, no, lo unico que debes de hacer es quedarte quieto y evitar que te coman" Steve lo empujo (esta vez mucho mas gentilmente) al asiento otra vez 

"ahh pero puedo ayudar" Tony le dijo mientras veía como Steve encendía una antorcha. 

"ohh no, no confió en tu juicio" para mala suerte de Steve los lobos empezaron a saltar hacia ellos 

"¿disculpa?" 

"¿Quién se compromete con alguien que conoció ese mismo día?" Steve discutía mientras pateaba uno que otro lobo que saltaba hacia ellos. 

"es verdadero amor" sin darse cuenta Tony tomo una pala que tenia Steve en su trineo. 

"wow" dijo aterrado Steve pues pensaba que Tony lo iba a golpear pero en realidad golpeo a un lobo que estaba a punto de morderlo "wow" esta vez fue un wow sorprendido 

Pero no duro mucho pues de hecho un lobo logro atraparlo del brazo. 

"Stephano" Tony grito tomando la antorcha. 

"es Steve, owww" 

Tony lanzo la antorcha y el fuego golpeo a los lobos que mordían a Steve, dándole la oportunidad de volver a subir al trineo. 

"prepárate para saltar Sven" Tony dijo cuando vio el gran precipicio al que se estaba acercando. 

"tu no le dices que hacer" Steve simplemente le dio una bolsa que Tony pego a su pecho pero cuando iba a preguntar que hacia, Steve lo cargo como si fuese nada y lo lanzo al   
lomo de Sven. "¡salta Sven!" 

El reno no lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo que le pidieron, Tony solo grito mientras se abrazaba al cuello del animal. 

Steve corto las riendas que conectaba a Sven con el trineo y con el mismo impulso del trineo, Steve salto. Pero casi cae, cuando en eso un gancho amarrado a una cuerda fue lanzado para que lo agarrara, cosa que no dudo y sintió como fue jalado por Tony y Sven. 

Tony corrió a ayudarlo y ver si estaba bien, y luego vio el trineo en el fondo del precipicio y su expresión demostraba que tan destruido estaba. 

"remplazare tu trineo, y todo lo que tenias en el" se giro para empezar a caminar "y entenderé si ya quieres acompañarme, gracias" Tony caminaba muy entristecido. 

Sven se acerco a Steve a olfatear su rostro 

"por su puesto que ya no lo acompañaremos" pero Sven le dio una mirada triste "morirá sin nuestra ayuda" Steve imito la voz que iba muy bien con la expresión de Sven 

"mmm puedo vivir con eso" esta vez era su misma voz. 

"no te dará tu trineo si esta muerto" 

Entre su ¨discusión¨ Steve pudo escuchar a Tony "¿a que dirección es arriba?" Y con eso Steve se rindio. 

"espera, iremos contigo" 

"¿enserio? Digo, claro los dejare acompañarme" ese ultimo comentario le robo una pequeña risa a Steve, ahh este chico va a ser su muerte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owwww, esto quedo demasiado largo, lo siento, pero espero que les guste :3

Después de unos minutos de caminar se encontraron con una hermosa escena invernal. Era un rio congelado, al su alrededor estaba un montón de sauces congelados, y si no fuera suficiente en el fondo se podía ver una pequeña, pero hermosa cascada. 

"wow, nunca pensé que el invierno podría ser tan....hermoso" Tony dijo mientras veía alrededor. 

"si, es muy bonito" se pudo escuchar una voz 

Tony y Steve voltearon a verse con sonrisas, pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos había sido el que hablo. 

"pero saben, es demasiado blanco, le falta un poco de color" la voz seguía "pienso en una verde, o rojo, o amarillo....no esperen, no , amarillo y nieve no es una buena combinación" 

Tony volteo a atrás para ver un...un ¿hombre de nieve viviente? En el susto Tony pateo la cabeza del muñeco, que callo en los brazos de Steve que lo vio con ojos muy abiertos 

"hola" 

"me das miedo" y Steve lo volvió a lanzar a Tony, quien se la regreso 

"yo no lo quiero" Tony decía con incomodidad. 

"oh vamos es solo una cabeza" 

Cuando Tony lo volvió a atrapar vio como el cuerpecito se acercaba a el. 

"iu, iu el cuerpo" y con eso Tony lanzo la cabeza al cuerpo que buscaba su parte faltante, que termino al reves. 

"wow ¿que me paso?" El hombrecito de nieve realmente se veía confundido, y eso hizo que Tony se sintiera mal 

"oh, espera" Tony se arrodillo y le arreglo bien su cabeza 

"oh, ahora soy perfecto" dijo el hombrecito 

"jajaja no, te falta algo" Tony tomo una de las zanahorias y se la puso. 

"uhhh ahora si estoy completa, hola soy Visión y adoro los abrazos" 

Esas palabras hicieron click en la mente de Tony "¿Visión? Ohhh dios Visión" 

"y tu ¿eres?" 

"oh yo soy Tony" 

"oh hola, ¿y el animalote con cara chistosa? "dijo Visión volteando a ver a donde estaban Steve y Sven 

"uhh Sven" 

"ohhh ¿y el reno?" Y con esa pregunta Tony lucho mucho para no matarse de risa 

"Sven" 

En lo que el Visión discutía con Tony, Steve se acerco al hombre y tomo su brazo "¿como funciona esto?" 

"¿Bucky te hizo?" Tony le pregunto 

"¡Si!" El hombrecito solo contestaba muy emocionado 

"¿sabes donde esta?" Tony seguía con sus preguntas. 

Pero en eso se volteo y tomo su bracito que tenia Steve, lo golpeo con el, se lo volvió a poner y luego volvió a ver a Tony muy con su misma felicidad "¡Si!" 

" ¿crees que podrías llevarnos con el? Es mu hermano y necesito hablar con el para descongelar e verano" 

"ohhh verano, eso suena tan, genial, siempre eh querido ver el verano" Visión saltaba de un lada a otro " el sol, y las nubes, y el calor" 

"¿parece que no has tenido experiencia con el calor verdad?" Steve lo interrumpió 

"nope, pero se que amare el verano, nunca lo eh visto, con sus colores, y los animales, ¿pues que esperan? Los llevare con Bucky" el Visión salió corriendo. 

Tony lo veia con ternura hasta que Steve se acerco "le voy a decir" 

"ohhh no te atrevas" Tony golpeo su pecho pero Steve vio la pequeña sonrisa que tenia. Tony siguió a Visión y a Sven. 

Steve se quedo solo por unos momentos con una boba sonrisa en su cara. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

En Arendelle los ciudadanos estaban empezando a pelear por cualquier cosa, muchos también estaban muy asustados, varios no entendían que estaba pasando. 

"hay mantas y sopa caliente en el castillo" Ty gritaba a todos y ofrecía mantas las personas que veía. 

"Príncipe Tiberius" la voz de Obadiah hizo que el Príncipe se volteara "'¿Cómo espera que solo nos quedemos aquí congelándonos? Tenemos que hacer algo" 

"El Príncipe Tony dejo muy en claro que..." Ty trato de hablar calmadamente, pero Obadiah lo interrumpió. 

"¿ y como no sabes que tu Principito esta conspirando con el Rey?" 

"no cuestiona al Príncipe, el me dejo a mi a cargo y no dudare de proteger a Arendelle de traiciones" ahora Ty hablaba muy enojado. 

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, escucharon unos gritos y al voltearse vieron como un caballo con las decoraciones reales llegaba corriendo. 

Ty lo alcanzo a tomar de las riendas para luego calmarlo. Ty no lo dudo dos veces para luego voltearse. 

"el Príncipe Anthony esta en problemas, necesito voluntarios para ir a buscarlo" 

Entre las personas se escuchaba una que otra persona aceptando ser voluntarios. 

"yo pongo a dos hombres" Obadiah dijo, para luego susúrrales a sus guardias "si se encuentran con el Rey, terminen con este invierno"los dos hombres solo asintieron y se   
unieron a Ty. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"así que....¿ que planeas hacer para detener el invierno?" Steve pregunto 

"oh solo hablare con mi hermano" Tony lo dijo tan confiado 

"¿eso?¿solo eso, mi negocio depende de una conversación con tu hermano? "al voltearse Steve no se dio cuenta que camino a un gran pico de hielo, que casi se le entierra en la   
cara "¿y no le tienes un poco de miedo?" 

"¿Por qué debería tenerle miedo a mi hermano?" 

"si, Bucky debe de ser el hombre mas tierno y cariñoso de todos" al igual que Steve, Visión no miro por donde caminaba pero el termino completamente enterrado en otro pico de   
hielo "oh miren, eh sido empalado" 

Se rieron un poco y siguieron caminando para luego encontrar una gran pared rocosa. 

Steve empezó a buscar algo en el bolso que traían "hmm, esto será difícil, solo tengo una cuerda y tu no eres muy bueno escalando, así que esto será lo que harem..." 

"¿según quien?" La voz de Tony se escucho y cuando Steve subió su vista, solo sonrió con cariño. 

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Steve cruzo los brazos y miro a Tony. 

Al parecer Tony se adelanto y empezó a escalar la pared "nada va a evitar que, encuentre a mi hermano" por cada palabra Tony daba un esfuerzo para escalar. 

"te vas a matar....... yo no pondría un pie ahí" tan rápido como Steve dijo el pie de Tony se resbalo un poco. 

"ah disculpa, pero me estas distrayendo" 

"oye ¿y como no sabes que tu hermano solo quiere estar solo? Normalmente cuando alguien huye a la montaña, esa es la razón" Steve se empezó a acercar a la pared, preparado por si Tony caía. 

"nadie quiere estar solo, bueno solo tu" 

"no estoy solo, tengo a Sven" Steve volteo a ver a Sven que le dio una sonrisa chistosa "y mis amigos" 

"¿los expertos en el amor?" Tony pregunto en tono de burla "ahh, dime que ya estoy cerca" 

Steve rio y negó con su cabeza. Tony no estaba mas lejos que un par de metros del suelo 

"oye Sven, no se si sea de ayuda, pero justo encontré unas escaleras que nos llevan directo a donde queremos ir" Visión apareció de la nada. 

"ohh, genial, atrápame" sin aviso alguno Tony se lanzo a los brazos de Steve "wow por fin usas tus músculos para algo fortachón" Tony palpo su pecho y lego volvió a saltar pero   
ahora desde los brazos de Steve. 

En realidad, si eran unas escaleras que llevaban a un gran castillo hecho totalmente de hielo. 

"creo que llorare" Steve dijo, esto era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida 

"no te preocupes, no te juzgare" Tony le dijo para luego empezar a subir las escaleras. 

Steve lo vio subir y sonrió con ternura, digamos que el castillo ya quedo en segundo lugar. 

Steve se distrajo para voltear a ver como Sven trataba de subir las escaleras, pero la pobre criatura se tropezaba "oh, mejor quédate aquí amigo" y mientras Steve empezó a subir y mientras lo hacia iba dejando comentarios sobre lo hermoso que era todo eso. 

En la sima Tony estaba enfrente de la gran puerta, tan pronto como toco la puerta se abrió de par en par "oh, eso es nuevo" estaba a punto de entrar cuando se acordó de algo. 

"ehhh, creo que es mejor si te quedas aquí, Steve. La ultima vez que le presente a un joven, digamos que no termino bien" y con eso Steve le dio una mirada de tristeza 

"pero.. Pero por favor, es un castillo hecho de hielo, el hielo es mi vida" 

"ya lo escuchaste Sven, mejor quédate aquí" Visión empezó a dar pasos, pero Tony no tardo en detenerlo también. 

"ohhh, eso va también para ti, Visión. Solo denos un minuto" 

En cuanto Tony se volteo Visión empezó a contar y cuando se sentó junto a Steve, el también empezó a contar. 

Tony estaba perplejo, esto era precioso, había una fuente con pequeñas gotas congeladas, y cada parte del castillo era tan, perfecta. 

"Bucky" Tony llamo a su hermano "soy yo, Tony" 

"Tony" una voz vino desde arriba y cuando volteo, wow ahí estaba su hermano. 

"Bucky, te vez diferente... es un bien diferente" nunca habia visto a su hermano asi, el pelo era un buen toque. "este lugar es, tan solo, wow" 

"gracias, jaja nunca supe de que era capaz, hasta ahora" Bucky sonrio mirando su palacio 

"Bucky siento mucho lo que paso en el baile" Tony empezó a subir unos escalones hacia su hermano. 

Bucky empezó a asustarse, su hermanito no podía acercarse mas, podía volver a lastimarlo "no, no, no pasa nada, no te tienes que disculpar" Bucky camino hacia atrás lentamente,   
sobando sus manos nerviosamente. "pero creo que es momento de que te vallas, por favor" 

"pero, acabo de llegar" Tony lo miraba confundido 

"tu perteneces en Arendelle" Bucky le dijo con calma. 

"tu también" 

"no, Tony, yo pertenezco aquí, solo, donde puedo ser yo mismo sin lastimar a nadie" 

"bueno sobre eso..." 

"57, 58, 59, y 60" ambos hermanos vieron como Visión entraba corriendo "hola soy Visión y adoro los abrazos" 

"¿Visión?" Bucky se veía sorprendido 

"ehh, si, tu me creaste, ¿no te acuerdas?" 

"es como el que hacíamos de pequeños" Tony se arrodillo con Visión "Bucky, éramos tan cercanos, podríamos a volver a ser así" 

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de Bucky, el recuerdo de como casi congela a su hermano, llego a su mente, y con horror se abrazo a si mismo "no, no podemos, adiós Tony"   
Bucky se volteo y se fue. 

"¿Qué? No Bucky, espera" Tony lo empezó a seguir 

"no, Tony solo trato de protegerte" Bucky ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. 

"no tienes que protegerme, no te tengo miedo" Tony subía siguiendo a su hermano. "ya no tienes que mantener la distancian entre nosotros, no tienes que vivir con miedo, por primera vez, estoy justo aqui" 

Bucky se volto y le sonrió con cariño "Tony, por favor, vuelve a casa, tu vida te espera, ve y disfruta del sol, abre todas las puertas" 

"si pero..." 

"si, tu intención es buena pero déjame ser" Bucky camino hasta una puerta que abrió para salir a un balcón "si, estoy solo pero estoy solo y libre" cuando vio a Tony a su lado   
prácticamente salto y se alejo de el "solo aléjate y estarás a salvo de mi" y Bucky volvió a entrar. 

"creo que no sabes" Tony nunca lo dejo de seguir 

"¿Qué no se?" 

"ehhh Arendelle, esta completamente …..congelado" Tony ya no sabia si era buena idea decirlo 

Bucky solo se veía aterrado, dios ¿como pudo haber hecho eso? 

"no pasa nada, solo tienes que descongelarlo" Tony le sonría tratando de calmarlo. 

"no, no puedo, no, no se como" nieve empezó a caer del techo y a cada segundo se iba haciendo mas y mas densa. 

"claro que puedes, se que puedes" 

La nieve empezó a hacer una mini tormenta de nieve alrededor de Bucky. "soy un idiota, nunca podre ser libre" 

"deja de tener miedo, todo estará bien" Tony se trataba de acercar a su hermano, pero empezaba a haber demasiado viento y nieve. 

"nunca podre escapar de la tormenta en mi interior, nunca podre liberarme de esta maldición" Bucky solo se abrazaba a si mismo. 

"podrías intentar con la tormenta en Arendelle" la nieve no detenía a Tony 

"Tony, solo lo haces peor, no estas seguro aquí" Bucky lo volteo a ver 

"podríamos hacer esto juntos, lo vamos a solucionar juntos" ahora el viento era tan fuerte que Tony tenia que poner fuerza para no ser arrastrado. 

"¡NO PUEDO!" Con un gran grito Bucky soltó una ráfaga de una luz que salió de su pecho y que lo rodeo y giro a su alrededor hasta que golpeo algo. 

Cuando Bucky giro, para su horror ese algo fue Tony, que ahora estaba en el suelo con sus manos en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que piensa? comentarios? propuestas?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les siga gustando este tonto fic jajaja :3 este es un poco corto pues ayer subi uno un poco largo.

"¡TONY!" 

Bucky vio como una hombre rubio llegaba corriendo y abrazaba a su hermano ayudándole a pararse. 

"¿Quién eres tu? No, olvídalo, tienen que irse" 

"no Bucky, se que podemos solucionar esto, juntos" Tony seguía con una mano en su pecho, pero aun así encontró fuerzas para tratar de convencer a su hermano. 

"¿Cómo? Tony, ¿que poder tienes para detener este invierno?¿para detenerme?" Mientras Bucky hablaba Steve se dio cuenta de como el hielo del castillo iba cambiando de un suave   
azul celeste a un color casi negro. 

"Tony, creo que seria buena idea irnos de aquí" 

"¡No! No me iré de aquí sin ti, Bucky" Tony se quito los brazos de Steve de encima y cuando estaba apunto de dar un paso hacia su hermano vio como lanzaba algo al suelo se empezaba a formar un poco de nieve y luces. 

"oh si lo harás" Bucky dijo 

Steve y Tony veían sorprendidos como de esa mezcla de luces y nieve se empezaba a formar un gran monstruo de nieve. 

"fuera de aquí" decía el monstruo mientras los lanzaba fuera del castillo 

Cuando ellos se estaban parando el hombre de nieve lanzo a Visión que callo de forma separada. Cuando Tony lo vio puso una cara de indignación. 

"no es bueno lanzar personas" Tony hizo una bola de nieve entre sus mano, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla Steve lo detuvo. 

"wow, wow, ok calmado, calmado" Steve trato de tranquilizar a Tony "déjalo ser" a lo que Tony solo contestaba con ok´s, pero en el segundo en el que Steve lo soltó y se volteo   
para irse Tony lanzo la bola de nieve. 

Lo que no fue buena idea por que ahora estaban corriendo, siendo perseguidos por un hombre de nieve muy enojado. Mientras corría, Tony vio un árbol doblado debajo de la   
nieve, entonces se acordó del inicio de su viaje, se separo de Steve y soltó el árbol que golpeo al hombre de nieve dándoles mucho tiempo para correr. 

"jaja, viste eso" Tony saltaba y gritaba de alegría mientras alcanzaba a Steve "¿lo viste? Le di" 

Pero la alegría no duro mucho pues casi caen a (otro) precipicio. 

Rápidamente Steve empezó a hacer un circulo en la profunda nieve y amarro una parte de la cuerda a la cintura de Tony. 

"au, ¿para que es esto?" Tony le pregunto mientras veía a Steve poniendo la cuerda en el circulo de nieve. 

"es un ancla de nieve, saltaremos" 

"pero ¿y si caemos?" 

"habrá una gran capa de suave nieve, será como una almohada, espero" lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro "ok, Tony, a la cuenta de tres" 

Mientras Steve lentamente contaba viendo como los arboles se movía, eso significaba que el hombre de nieve se acercaba a ellos, Tony se preparaba mental mente para saltar. 

"nací listo, esto será fácil, solo dime cuando Steve, estoy listo" 

Pero el movimiento de los arboles paro, pero de la nada un gran árbol salió volando hacia ellos, el árbol estuvo a punto de golpear a Steve, pero el impacto asusto a Tony quien   
salto jalando consigo a Steve. 

"esto acaba de pasar" Steve los iba bajando lentamente cuando se dio cuenta que ahora estaban siendo jalados y cuando volteo era el hombre de nieve quien los subía. Tony   
trataba de deshacer el nudo en su cintura y Steve solo trataba de alcanzar a Tony, pero en un mal giro se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza con el muro de roca. 

"!Steve!" Tony trato de llamarle pero Steve solo balbuceo algo. 

"no vuelva" el hombre les dijo cuando los tubo en su cara. 

"no lo haremos" Tony tomo el cuchillo del cinturón de Steve y corto la cuerda haciéndolos caer. 

Después de unos momentos de horripilante caída Tony solo sintió como se enterraba en la nieve. 

"wow, jaja tenias razón, como una almohada" pero unos pequeños gritos llamaron la atención de Tony. Pero solo era Visión. 

"eh esas son mis piernas" Tony sintió mucha felicidad cuando escucho la voz de Steve. Vio como Steve tomaba las piernas de Visión y las juntaba con el resto de su cuerpecito. 

"espera" mientras Tony trataba de salir Steve se acerco a el, puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y con un simple jalon lo saco completamente de la nieve "¿estas bien?" 

"si, si no te preocupes ¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?" Tony puso una mano gentilmente en la cabeza de Steve y este dio un quejido de dolor, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión de dolor por una sonrisa. 

"no te preocupes, tengo un cráneo duro, estaré bien, pero mmm ¿ahora que?" 

"¿Cómo que ahora qu... ohhh no, ¿Qué voy a hacer? El me hecho, que haremos ahora, no puemos regresar a Arendelle con este clima y también esta tu negocio de hielo.." 

"hey, hey, no te preocupes de mi negocio....¿que le pasa a tu cabello?" Steve de la nada se enfoco en una parte de su cabeza. 

"acabo de caer de un precipicio, deberías ver tu cabello" 

"no, pero el tuyo se esta haciendo blanco" Steve toco un poco su cabello. 

"¿Qué? ¿enserio?" Tony solo vio como Steve asentía con la cabeza, por que si, de la nada otra franja blanca apareció en su cabello "¿se ve mal?" Debido a su cabello corto, Tony no   
podía ver como se veía. 

Por unos segundos Steve abrió su boca pero nada salió y después de pensarlo mejor "….no" 

"titubeaste" Visión no fue de ayuda. 

"¿Qué? No es cierto, pero lo importante es que Tony necesita ayuda, síganme" Steve recogió su gorrito y se lo volvió a poner. 

"¿a donde vamos?" Visión pregunto 

"con mis amigos" 

"¿ellos pueden ayudar?" Ahora fue Tony quien pregunto. 

" Mmhhhmm, no te preocupes, los eh visto hacerlo antes" y con eso todos siguieron a Steve. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mientras tanto en el castillo de hielo, Bucky se paseaba nerviosamente "contrólalo, no lo sientas, no lo sientas" el castillo ahora era de un rojo intenso, Bucky solo podía pensar en   
como había vuelto a golpear con sus poderes a su hermano. Y con mas miedo vio como en las paredes de su castillo ahora también salían grandes picos filosos hechos de hielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste, alguna propuesta, oh critica? dejen sus comentarios :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no se que pensar de este capitulo, en mi parecer salio muy feo, pero bueno.   
> recuerden, en este AU cambie a la imagen de los trolls, aqui ellos son como personas normales solo que se visten con ropa hecha de hojas, musgo, plantas, etc.

Tony y Steve ahora estaban en un lugar con mucho moho y rocas, ya había dejado de haber nieve, pero la temperatura seguía igual. 

Tony se abrazaba tratando de conservar el calor de su cuerpo. 

"¿tienes frio?" Steve le pregunto, al que Tony solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza pero con una pequeña risa. 

Steve estuvo a milímetros de poner sus brazos alrededor de Tony cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez seria un poco incomodo. 

"mira, aquí" Steve lo llevo a donde había una abertura en el suelo y del que salía un cálido vapor, Tony al instando tembló mas, pero el calor le hizo sentirse mejor. Después de   
unos momentos retomaron su camino. 

"ehh había dicho que eran mis amigos, pero digamos que ellos son mas como mi familia" Steve decía con un leve sonrojo en su rostro "cuando era un niño éramos solamente Sven   
y yo, pero entonces ellos nos mm digamos adoptaron" 

"enserio" Tony lo miraba con un poco de tristeza. 

"mmhhm, bueno ellos se emoción muy fácil, son muy, bastante, ruidosos y bueno ellos ehh..." Steve ahora estaba balbuceando pero paro cuando Tony coloco su mano en el   
hombre Steve, el contacto inmediatamente lo calmo, volteo a ver a Tony que le sonreía. 

"Steve, ellos deben de ser asombrosos" 

"ok, conozcan a mi familia" Steve abrió los brazos, detrás de el había solo un montón de.... 

"¿rocas?¿ ellos son rocas?" Tony ahora estaba totalmente confundido y sorprendido 

"esta loco" Visión le susurraba a Tony mientras Steve hablaba con mucha naturalidad a las rocas "tengo una idea, yo lo distraigo mientras tu huyes...... hola familia de Sven, un   
gusto conocerlo" 

"ahhh si, Steve creo que voy a ir a..." Tony empezaba a caminar de regreso 

"no, no, Tony espera" cuando Steve grito las rocas se empezaron a mover, Tony se detuvo y vio con asombro como una a una las rocas se convertían en personas, con vestimentas hechas de musgo, cada uno de ellos tenia un collar de cristales, y Tony sabia lo que esos cristales significaban. 

"¡STEVE YA LLEGO!" un hombre rubio se acerco a Steve y lo abrazo, alrededor todos los demás gritaban de emoción el nombre de Steve. 

"oh Steve, déjame verte" una mujer peligrosa muy hermosa le decía tomando sus mano de la misma forma en la que una madre lo haria. 

"vamos quítate la ropa la voy a lavar" otra rubia le decía. 

"oh no, no hoy me quedare con la ropa puesta" Steve saludaba a todos con tanta alegria "¿Dónde esta Fury?" 

"esta tomando una siesta, pero Steve, mira me creció un hongo" un niño le dijo mostrando sus ropas "mira tengo un cristal de fuego" otro niño le mostro un cristal que brillaba. 

"trolls" Tony dijo muy alegre, y no pudo evitar notar como los collares de cristal brillaban cada vez que ellos hablaban "son trolls" 

Entonces todos voltearon a ver a Tony y por unos segundos hubo silencio 

"¡TRAJO A ALGUIEN!" El mismo rubio dijo otra vez, y todos empezaron a gritar de alegría, entre todos cargaron y empujaron a Tony hasta que choco con el pecho de Steve. 

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Tony le susurro a Steve 

"solo sígueles la corriente" 

La misma mujer pelirroja de antes se acerco y junto su cara con la de Tony "déjame ver" y como si nada tomo su cara "veamos, grandes ojos, nariz firme, dientes perfectos" todo   
lo decía mientras agarraba la cara de Tony, después de unos segundo de cara seria la mujer volteo a ver al resto de las personas "si, si el es perfecto para nuestro Steve" 

"oh no, no, nosotros no somo … ehh no" Tony trataba de explicar mientras Steve solo escondía su cara en sus manos dejando salir quejidos de vergüenza, sus orejas totalmente   
rojas. 

"¿pero, cual es problema querido, que no vez el hombre que tienes aquí?" La mujer lo miro intensamente. 

"¿es por que huele un poco feo?" De detrás de la pelirroja salió otra vez el rubio "pero te aseguramos que es el hombre mas sensible y dulce que conocerás" 

"Nat, Clint, por favor, no..." La voz de Steve quedo olvidada mientras mas miembros de su familia se acercaban 

"si necesita una o dos mejoras, por ejemplo solo habla con un reno, eso no es natural" un hombre de piel escura se acerco y puso brazo sobre el hombro de Steve. 

"Sam... ellos no hablan de mi" Steve trato de hablar con Tony pero siempre lo interrumpían. 

"podrás repararlo con un poco de amor" el hombre "Sam" dijo, ahora mirando a Tony. 

"¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Tenemos un verdadero problema..." 

"'¿Qué te detiene? ¿Que aunque es un machote, es una princesa rubia?" Una chica castaña dijo y eso le saco una risa a Tony 

"OK, ¡basta! Ah, el esta comprometido con alguien mas" Steve dijo lo ultimo con mas tristeza de lo que planeaba sonar. 

En eso los hombres se juntar "ok, este ´compromiso´ se puede arreglar, no veo algún anillo" 

Mientras tanto Tony se estaba sintiendo un poco abrumado con todo esto, todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro y gritando, de la nada sintió una mano en su hombre y vio a   
una mujer castaña se acerco y tomo su mano "no decimos que lo cambies, la gente no cambia, pero cariño, recuerda esto" 

Tony la escuchaba atentamente, la sonrisa de esa mujer era muy calmante y dulce. 

"escucha, la gente toma malas decisiones cuando esta enojada, asustadas. Pero su muestras amor, veras que todo se aclarará" y gentilmente la mujer le puso un sombrero raro   
hecho de hierva y flores. 

Cuando Tony volteo a ver a Steve y se rio cuando vio como Steve estaba con una capa de musgo y con una corona parecida. 

Con su magia las personas hicieron un arco y los pusieron debajo de el, entonces el famoso ´Clint´ empezó a hablar 

"tu Tony tomas Steve como tu...." 

"¿espera que esta pasando?" Tony fue el que pregunto 

"esto es una boda" 

"¿Qué? No.." Cuando Tony dijo eso el casi se desmaya y callo en brazos de Steve 

"esta helado" Steve dijo con preocupación. 

Entre ellos un hombre de edad y de piel oscura llego de desde atrás "siento una magia muy rara aquí, acércalo" 

El hombre se acerco y se inclino un poco para ver bien a Tony, la mitad de su pelo era blanco. 

"mmmm Tony, tu vida esta en peligro, hay hielo en tu corazón, y tu hermano fue quien lo puso ahí, si no removemos, te congelaras completamente" 

"¿Qué?" Tony ahora estaba muy asustado, aterrado mas bien 

"pero tu puedes quitarlo ¿verdad?" Steve hablaba con esperanza. 

"lo siento Steve, pero no puedo" Steve lo miro una cara de dolor " si fuera en su cabeza se podría, pero para un corazón congelado, la única solución es un acto de amor de   
verdad" 

"un acto de verdadero amor, un beso tal vez" la mujer castaña sugirió, ella se veía realmente preocupada. 

No pudieron contestar pues a Tony le dio otro golpe de frio y dolor, mas mechones de su cabello se volvían blancos, Tony ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie y con dolor en su   
corazón Steve hablo. 

"Tony tenemos que llevarte con Ty" 

"…..Ty... si...buena idea" Tony dijo en voz baja. 

"Sven" el reno se acerco a Steve cuando el lo llamo, Steve se subió en Sven sin dejar de abrazar a Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que le pareció? y no encontré como mencionarlo en el cap, pero la troll castaña que habla gentilmente con Tony es Peggy ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Ty veía el gran castillo de hielo, se giro a ver a los hombres que se unieron a el. 

"estamos aquí para buscar al príncipe Anthony, no bajen la guardia, pero no le haremos daño al Rey." 

Ty se bajo de su caballo estaba a punto de empezar a subir las escaleras cuando un gran montón de nieve se convirtió en un gran monstruo que no dudo en atacarlos, los soldados sacaron sus espadas y flechas, pero esas armas no parecían hacerle algún daño al monstruo. 

Los soldado del duque, entre los ataques, pudieron ver como Bucky cerraba la puerta del castillo. "el Rey" uno dijo y el otro lo siguió. Aprovecharon que el monstruo estaba distraído con los demás y se escabulleron detrás de el. 

Entraron con sus ballestas, buscaban a Bucky y nunca dejaron de apuntar, hasta que uno logro ver los pies de Bucky corriendo por las escaleras, lo siguieron hasta una gran   
´habitación´ donde lo acorralaron. 

"por favor, fuera de aquí" Bucky levanto sus brazos para tratar de detenerlos. 

Pero los soldados no tardaron en ponerse a cada uno a cada lado de el y disparar. La primera flecha, sorpresivamente, fue detenida por una barrera de hielo que Bucky creo sin darse cuenta. Con miedo Bucky vio como los soldados no tardaron en seguirse moviendo y tratar de dispararle otra vez. 

Bucky nunca había tenido que usar sus poderes para defenderse, pero no dudo en volverlo hacer cada vez que le disparaban una flecha. 

Poco a poco Bucky dejo de usar sus poderes para defenderse y empezó a atacar a los hombres, a uno lo estampo contra una pared y lo atrapo con grandes picos de hielo filoso   
que acercaban cada segundo al cuello del soldado, Bucky escucho los pasos del otro soldado y con su mano libre hizo que un gran hielo lo golpeara para luego cerrar sus vías de escape y con una pared de hielo lo empezara a empujar brutalmente contra el balcon donde estaba a punto de caer al precipicio. 

De la dulce cara de Bucky fue cambiada por una de odio y enojo mientras estaba a punto de matar a esos hombres. 

"Rey James" una voz hizo que Bucky girar "no sea el monstruo ellos creen que es" con esas palabras miro al joven en frente de el, cuando se dio cuenta que hacia, Bucky bajo sus brazos y suavizo su mirada. 

Al notar la distracción del Rey, el soldado que sigua atrapado en los picos de hielo alzo su ballesta, Ty se dio cuenta y alcanzo a desviar la flecha al techo, causando que el candelabro callera, Bucky lo logro esquivar pero callo y se después solo vio negro. 

~~~~ 

Bucky sentía que sus oídos iban a explotar, cuando se empezó a aclarar se dio cuenta de que estaba en un calabozo, se levanto de donde estaba acostado y vio una ventana, trato de acercarse pero dio un par de pasos cuando se dio cuenta de sus manos, estaban encadenadas y cubiertas por unas esposas gigantes de metal que no las dejaban ver. 

Como pudo vio por la ventana, con tristeza vio como todo el mar estaba congelado, con muchos barcos atrapados. 

"no, no, que he hecho, no" se distrajo cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, de ella salió el príncipe Tiberius "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" 

"no podía dejar que te mataran" Tiberius se abrazaba a si mismo por el frio. 

"¿que no vez que soy un peligro para Arendelle? Trae a Anthony" Bucky dijo lo ultimo con un poco mas de frialdad. 

"Tony no ha vuelto, si pudieras detener el invierno y devolver el verano, por favor" Ty hablaba con gentileza. 

"¿Qué no vez?" Bucky lo miro con dolor en su rostro "no puedo, tienes que decirles que me dejen ir" 

Ty se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos, pensativo "hare lo que pueda" se volteo y salió. 

Bucky escucho un pequeño tronido, vio a sus manos y observo como las esposas se estaban congelando. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sven corría lo mas rápido que podía, Steve volteo a ver a Tony quien empezaba a quedarse dormido. 

"vamos, aguanta un poco, ya casi llegamos" Steve le susurro suavemente para luego tomar su gorro y ponérselo a Tony en quien lucia gigante. Los cabellos de Tony estaban casi totalmente blancos, estaba helado y su piel lucia muy pálida. 

"no vemos en el castillo" Visión dijo pues se estaba desviando del camino. 

"esta bien, pero que nadie te vea, Visión" 

Cuando llegaron al castillo los soldados no dudaron a abrir las puertas " es el Príncipe Anthony" un soldado grito. 

Steve bajo de Sven, todavía cargando a Tony que se veía aun mas pequeño. 

"¿vas ….a.a.a...est...tar...bi..bien?" Tony apenas podía hablar por el frio que sentía. 

"no te preocupes por mi" Steve le dio la sonrisa mas amorosa que podría ofrecerle. 

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa las mucamas del castillo salieron a ayudar. "¡Príncipe Anthony!" 

"que este caliente, y traigan al Príncipe Ty, inmediatamente" Steve bajo a Tony, y con ayuda de las mucamas a penas podía caminar. "asegúrense de que este a salvo" 

Steve se quedo en la entrada viendo con tristeza como Tony se alejaba lentamente, Tony volteo a verlo y pudo ver los ojos azules de Steve por solo unos segundos antes de que   
la puerta se cerrara detrás de el, quedando Steve afuera. 

Steve veía la puerta, con tristeza pero luego dio un respiro profundo cambio su cara por una sin expresión, dio media vuelta y se alejo sin mirar atrás. Prefería no pensar que ese   
momento fuese el ultimo en el que vería a Tony . 

~~~~~~~ 

"tengo que ir en busca del Príncipe Anthony" Ty decía con un grupo de hombres nobles tratando de detenerlo. "si algo le pasa..." 

"si algo le pasa al Príncipe Anthony, tu eres al único a quien tenemos" uno de los hombres dijo. 

Ty estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta del estudio en donde estaba se abrió dejando ver a un grupo de mucamas con Tony que apenas caminaba, cuando Ty lo vio   
corrió a sostenerlo. 

"Tony, estas congelándote" 

"Ty... ti..tienes qu..e bes...arme, ahora" 

"los dejaremos solos" todos salieron dejando a los jóvenes a solas. 

"¿Qué paso?" 

"Bucky me golpeo con sus poderes" 

"me dijiste que el nunca te lastimaría" Ty lo miro con preocupación. 

"me equivoque...." A Tony le dio un dolor y Ty lo cargo y lo acostó en el sofá enfrente al fuego "el congelo mi corazón, y solo un acto de verdadero amor puede salvarme" 

"un beso de verdadero amor" Ty dijo y lo miro con ternura, puso una mano gentilmente en el rostro de Tony, acaricio su mejilla para luego tomar su quijada. 

Tony cerro sus ojos y se acerco un poco mas, Ty estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los suyos, cuando se detuvo. 

"oh Tony, si hubiera alguien que realmente te amara" dijo Ty seguido de una risa fría y cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que les parecio? :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENO este es el ultimo capitulo, (se son mas 3000 palabras) decidí que como era el final pues subirlo de una vez todo entero así. espero que les siga gustando. gracias :3

La risa cruel hizo que Tony abriera sus ojos. 

"¿Qué?" Tony ve como Ty se acerca a la ventana y cierra la cortina lentamente "tu dijiste que me amabas" Tony no sabia que dolor era peor, el hielo congelándolo lentamente o como este hombre acaba de destruirlo e mil pedazos. 

"en mi familia soy el numero 13 en la línea para el trono" Ty se movía rígido, frio y cruel "y pues ¿cual es la solución mas fácil? Casarme con alguien a punto de subir al trono,   
sencillo" Ty movía sus manos para darse a entender. 

"¿Qué?¿de qu..ee, T..Ty..?" Tony solo podía temblar y tratar de mantener la mayor cantidad de calor corporal que podía. 

"obviamente Bucky era la primera opción, estaba a punto de ser el Rey, pero mmm nadie se le acercaba" Ty apago una vela que estaba en una mesita, luego volteo a ver a Tony   
con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "pero tu. Tu estabas tan... desesperado por amor que aceptaste casarte conmigo así de fácil" diciendo lo ultimo acerco su mano a la cara de   
Tony y chasqueo sus dedos. 

A cada segundo, la cara de Tony demostraba mas y mas cuan traicionado estaba. Y con mas horror y tristeza vio como Ty tomaba una jarra de agua y la tiraba en la chimenea para apagar el fuego que era el único recurso de calor en esa habitación. 

"Ty ….no..no" Tony callo al suelo al tratar de acercarse a la chimenea, tardo unos momentos en tratar de regular su respiración, a lo que Ty solo sonrió mas complacido "Ty..   
Pa...para.. Por....por favor." Tony gateo mas tratando de acrecerse a lo que quedaba de calor. 

"asumí que solo tendría que planear un "accidente" para Bucky, pero otra vez solucionaste todo por mi. Fuiste suficientemente tonto para ir tras el tu solo y ahora lo único que falta es matar a Bucky y traer el verano de vuelta" Ty ignoro como Tony pedía y pedía por que parara. 

" Tu no eres nada contra Bucky" Tony uso sus pocas energías en sacar esa oración con la mayor cantidad de odio que pudo. 

"no, tu no eres nada contra Bucky " Ty le regreso la mirada de odio a Tony y sin mucha gentileza tomo su rostro "yo, en cambio seré el héroe que traerá al verano de vuelta, adiós" Ty se levanto, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejando a un moribundo Tony tirado en el suelo. 

"por.... favor algu...ien ...ayúdeme" Tony trato de levantarse, a penas alcanzo a llegar a la puerta, que termino estando cerrado, Tony trato gritar, pero nada mas alto que susurros salían de su boca. Y con otra oleada de dolor y frio su caballo finalmente se volvió completamente blanco "po..por... por favor.." 

~~~~~~ 

En otra sala, varios otros duques y realeza estaban esperando a Tiberius, cuando el entro todos pidieron explicaciones, el solo puso la mejor cara de sufrimiento que pudo. 

"el Príncipe Anthony esta....esta muerto" soltó con una que otra lagrima en sus ojos. Los hombres le ayudaron a sentarse. 

"¿qué le paso?" El duque Obadhia pregunto. 

"el fue.....asesinado, por el Rey, el Rey James" 

"su propio hermano" los duques lo miraban con simpatía y un poco horror, ¿como su propio hermano pudo hacer eso? 

"el murió entre mis brazos" Tiberius seguía con su falso llanto. 

"no hay duda, el Rey James es un monstruo y tenemos que detenerlo" Obadhia dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tiberius. 

"Príncipe Tiberius...." 

"con el dolor de mi corazón, cargo al Rey James de traición a la corona" Tiberius dice con una mirada decisión. "y lo sentencio a muerte" 

~~~~~~ 

Bucky miraba por la pequeña ventana, respiraba agitadamente, tenia que alejarse de Arendelle antes de que este invierno se salga mucho mas de control. 

Pequeños sonidos de crujidos llamaron su atención, volteo a la pared y encontró hielo que empezaba a cubrir la pequeña celda, siguió el camino de hielo y vio que sus grilletes y   
cadenas también se habían congelado. Cuando escucho pasos y voces de afuera de la celda empezó a jalar sus cadenas, solo un poco de fuerza.... 

Los soldados lograron abrir la puerta después de varios golpes, el príncipe Tiberius los empujo para entrar a la celda primero, pero en su cara se formo una expresión de ira y   
odio puro al ver que la pared de la celda y los grilletes estaban totalmente destruidos, y que no había señal del Rey. 

~~~~~~   
Steve caminaba desanimado, dándole la espalda a Arendelle, no quería ver el lugar en donde había quedado su corazón. 

Sven le bufo pero el no le hizo caso, el reno se enfado y se puso en frente de el y agresivamente le bufo mas. 

"wow, ¿Sven que te pasa?" Steve levanto sus manos, a lo que Sven solo le amenazo con su cresta y le bufa aun mas enfadado, empujándolo para que volviera. 

"no te entiendo cuando m hablas así" Steve trato de rodearlo para seguir con su triste camino, pero Sven se enojo mas y la cargo con su cresta. "ahhhh Sven, ¡bájame! Ahora" lo   
que Sven hizo, pero no de un amanera gentil. 

"no Sven, no vamos a volver" Sven le dio mas bufidos " el esta con su amor verdadero" Steve aguanto las lágrimas, iba a seguir caminado cuando una gran ráfaga de viento los   
golpeo. 

Steve volteo hacia Arendelle y vio como una gran y densa nube de hielo se creaba sobre el reino 

"Tony" y sin pensarlo dos veces Steve empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo para salvar a su Príncipe. 

~~~~~ 

Tony estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo tratando de mantener la mayor cantidad de calor posible, ya no tenia fuerza para tratar ms cosas, entonces logro escuchar como la puerta   
se trataba abrir. 

"ayu...ayuda" Tony apenas logro susurrar, para que luego la puerta se abriera que de ella saliera Visión. 

"¡Tony!" Visión corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, el hombrecito de nieve volteo hacia los lados para buscar alguna forma de ayudar, cuando vio la chimenea el corrió a ella, puso mas leña   
y la encendio. 

Tony levanto un poco su mirada y vio como Visión encendía la chimenea "no, Visión, a...alejate de.. De a..ahí" 

El hombrecito lo ignoro y fue con el y lo ayudo a moverse al calor 

"Tony ¿ donde esta Ty?" Visión le pregunto inocentemente   
"estaba mal sobre el, no era, no era verdadero amor" Tony trato de enfocarse en el calor del fuego. 

"pero viajamos hasta acá" 

"por favor, Visión tienes que alejarte, te vas a derretir" 

"nop, no me ire de aquí hasta que encontremos otro acto de verdadero amor para salvarte" el hombrecito se sentó al lado de Tony, que seguía aferrado a su capa con una   
expresión triste "¿tienes alguna idea?" 

"pfft, ni si quiera se que es el amor" Tony dijo fríamente mientras veía al fuego. 

"esta bien, yo si se, mmm amor es poner a los demás antes que a ti, mmmm por ejemplo" Visión pensó por un rato ayudando a Tony a acomodar su capa "ah por ejemplo cuando   
Steve te trajo hasta Ty y se marcho para siempre" 

Eso hizo que los ojos de Tony se abrieran, llenos de sorpresa "Steve...¿Steve se enamoro de mi?" 

"wow tu si que no sabes nada sobre el amor"Visión se paro enfrente de Tony, y no le importo que rápidamente se empezó a derretir 

"Visión te estas derritiendo" 

"hay personas por las que vale la pena derretirse" el hombre de nieve le dijo con gentileza. 

De la nada la ventana se abrió dejando un gran golpe de frio entrara, haciendo que Tony se abrazara y tiritara mas. 

Visión corrió a la ventana y al cerrarla alcanzo a ver algo "espera, déjame ver algo" Visión tomo un pedazo de hielo para usarlo como telescopio "ohhhh, es Steve y Sven están   
volviendo" 

Tony se lleno de emoción al escuchar eso "¿enserio?" 

"mmhhm, y se mueven muy rápido, sabes creo que estaba mal, Steve no te ama lo suficiente para dejarte ir" 

Tony trato de levantarse y Visión trato de detenerlo "no, no, no, tu tienes que quedarte aquí junto al fuego" 

"Visión, necesito ir con Steve" Tony no paraba de tratarse de levantar 

"¿Por qué?" Y con esa pregunta Tony le dio una sonrisa con la que hizo que el hombre de nieve entendiera "ohhhh el es tu acto de verdadero amor, viene en su reno como un rey   
de los renos" Tony solo rio con la emoción de Visión. 

Y con eso los dos trataron de salir por la puerta pero al girar fuera de la habitación, ambos lados del castillo ya estaban completamente congelados con filos picos de hielo y el   
suelo cubierto de este mismo que lo hacia muy peligroso para Tony. 

"estamos atrapados" Visión dijo muy asustado. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

La tormenta era tan fuerte que apenas y Bucky podía caminar por ella, el fuerte viento lo empujaba a todos lados, y la nieve era tan densa que no pida ver a donde iba, lo único   
que sabia era que tenia que alejarse lo mas posible. 

~~~~~~ 

Visión abrió la ventana del pasillo en el que estaban, que para su mala suerte estaban el el piso mas alto del castillo. 

"hay que deslizarnos, es la única forma" Tony solo asintió con la cabeza para luego acomodarse en la nieve y luego lanzarse. 

Cuando llegaron al suelo Tony se paro como pudo, se envolvió en su capa y empezó a caminar en busca de Steve. 

** 

"vamos amigo, mas rápido" Steve le decía a Sven, y se preparo para entrar en esa gran nuve de tormenta de nieve 

"¡TONY!" Steve gritaba a todo pulmón 

** 

"¡Steve!" Tony apenas podía caminar, el viento empujaba su pequeño cuerpo de un lado al otro, y su voz no era muy fuerte. 

A cierto punto se separo demasiado de Visión, solo logro escucharlo gritar que siguiera hasta encontrar a Steve. 

Desgraciadamente Steve muy lejos de el y se dirigía a la dirección contraria. 

Tony vio sus manos "no" sus dedos se empezaban a hacer hielo y su mano entera estaba totalmente blanca, el no podía verlo pero su cabello era (si era posible) aun mas blanco,   
su piel estaba totalmente pálida y sus en sus mejillas empezaba a aparecen un poco de escarcha. 

Steve y Sven corrían atravesando un barco congelado, pero el fuerte viento empezó a romper el hielo eh hizo que el barco cayera, cuando Sven trato de saltar un agujero el hielo   
se rompió mas y el pobre reno cayo al agua pero Steve rodo al hielo firme. 

"¡SVEN!" Después de unos segundos Sven salió del agua y subió en un bloque de hielo que estaba flotando. "ah, buen chico" y Steve siguió corriendo en busca de Tony. 

Los pies de Tony le empezaban a fallar, "steve...." Apenas y podía seguir abriendo sus ojos y ahora sus movimientos eran muy lentos y torpes. 

"steve...." Steve alcanzo a escuchar el pequeño susurro "¡TONY!" 

~~~~~~~~ 

Bucky seguía su camino hasta que se encontró frente a frente con el Príncipe Tiberius, cuando lo vio solo trato de caminar en otra dirección. 

"Rey James" Bucky trato de ignorar al Príncipe. "no puedes huir de esto" 

"solo.....cuida a mi hermano" Bucky se giro y le suplico con la mirada. 

"¿tu hermano? El regreso de la montaña muy débil y casi congelándose" cuando Bucky le dio una mirada con duda el Príncipe siguió "dijo que congelaste su corazón" 

"trate de salvarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde" cuando Bucky escucho esas palabras solo pensó lo peor, pero no, no era posible "su piel era casi hielo, su cabello era blanco" 

"tu hermano esta muerto, y es por tu culpa" el corazón de Bucky se detuvo, no, no, NO. 

Bucky callo al suelo en lagrimas, su hermanito esta muerto y es solo su culpa. Al segundo que todo su cuerpo choco con el suelo toda la feroz tormenta para en seco y todo quedo   
claro. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Tony estaba casi congelado, su ropa estaba llena de escarcha, pero entonces a lo lejos logro ver una silueta, después de unos segundo se dio cuanta que era Steve y gracias a dios   
Steve también lo vio y empezó a correr todo lo que pudo. 

Tony dio sus pequeños pasos hacia Steve pero paro en seco cuando escucho un llanto, volteo hacia el sonido y vio la figura de Bucky en el suelo, llorando, y eso no era lo peor, vio   
como Tiberius levantaba una espada y la apuntaba a la espalda de su hermano. 

"no.." Tony miro con dolor a la dirección de Steve para luego usar sus ultimas energías para salvar a su hermano.   
Tony se puso en medio del camino de la espada, y sin su esfuerzo para mantener el calor, en un segundo el hielo consumió su cuerpo completo, la espada al tocar la mano de   
Tony se destrozo y el impacto lanzo a volar a Tiberius. 

Después del impacto un ultimo aliento salió de la boca de Tony. 

Bucky subió la mirada y si pensaba que lo de hace unos minutos era lo peor, estaba equivocado. Ante el estaba la una estatua de hielo que una vez fue su hermano. 

"¡TONY!" Bucky se levanto inmediatamente y trato fio a su ´hermano´ "NO, NO, NO , por favor, no" paso gentilmente sus manos por las mejillas de la figura "tony no" abrazo la pequeña figura de su hermano como nunca lo había hecho y lloro, lloro y lloro. En todo el fiordo el único sonido que se escuchaba era los sollozos del Rey. 

Incluso sol duques en el castillo salieron para encontrarse con esa escena, que aunque hace momentos habían sentido un odio hacia el Rey, pudieron sentir el dolor que este   
sentía. 

Steve se quedo parado, que poda hacer ahora, nada, fue un inútil,. 

Bucky no se dio cuenta, pero desde el pecho de Tony se empezaba a derretir todo el hielo para dar lugar al cuerpo de carne y hueso. Cuando Bucky sintió el movimiento abrió sus   
ojos otra vez para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su hermano. 

"Tony" al pobre joven no tuvo tiempo de nada pues fue envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor, pero con gusto regreso el gesto aunque estaba un poco débil por   
todo lo anterior. 

"Tony, te sacrificaste ¿por mi?" Bucky no podía creer lo que su hermano había hecho. 

"te quiero con todo mi corazon" 

"ahhh, un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón" Visión dijo, el pequeño había salido de la nada. 

Eso hizo click en la mente de Bucky "claro, jajaj amor, el amor descongela" y subiendo sus brazos empezó a elevar todo el hielo y nieve que había en el reino. Con suerte estaban   
en un barco que se levanto otra vez en el agua como si nada hubiera pasado. 

todo volvió a la normalidad, las plantas, las fuentes, las casas, todo. 

Con cuidado Bucky unió sus manos y toda la nieve y hielo se unieron en el cielo formando un copo de hielo gigante, el cual Bucky luego hizo desaparecer. Tony puso una mano en   
su hombro "sabia que podías hacerlo" 

"wow, el mejor día de mi vida, y posiblemente el ultimo" los hermanos vieron como Visión se empezaba a derretir 

"oh jajajja claro espera" con otro movimiento Bucky le creo una pequeña nubecita a Visión. 

"uhhhh mi propia nevada" Visión brincaba de alegría, y todos rieron con el. Todo hasta que escucharon como alguien se levantaba, todos voltearon a ver y era el Príncipe Tiberius. 

Al segundo que Steve lo vio estaba a punto de lanzársele cuando Tony lo detuvo. Steve estaba lleno de furia pero en el segundo que Tony lo toco se calmo y le sonrió.   
Tony se acerco a Tiberius "¿Tony?¿ como? El congelo tu corazón" 

"el único con el corazón congelado eres tu" le dijo con mucha frialdad, iba a dar un paso para regresar con su familia, pero decidió hacer otra cosa, se giro, tomo Tiberius por le   
cuello de su capucha y le dio un duro golpe en la nariz y dejo que callera al agua. 

Los hermanos se volvieron a abrazar, si le preguntas a Bucky, te dirá que nunca se cansara de abrazar a su hermanito. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Todos pudieron volver a sus respectivos reinos. 

Uno de los duques tuvo la amabilidad de "escoltar" al Príncipe Tiberius a su reino. Mientras que el duque Obadiah también era escoltado por soldados a su barco. 

"exijo ver al Rey" 

"oh yo tengo un mensaje del Rey" dijo el fiel Jarvis "Arendelle rompe cualquier enlace que alguna vez se haya tenido con usted" y ahí iba la oportunidad mas grande para su reino. 

~~~~ 

"ven, ven, ven, rápido Steve" Steve tenia los ojos tapados y era jalado de un brazo por Tony que corría muy emocionado que sin darse cuenta hizo que chocara fuertemente con un poste 

"poste" 

"oops, lo siento" fue lo unico que dijo Tony y lo siguió jalando. "ok, ok, ok mira" y Tony le quito la banda de sus ojos. Steve quedo sin palabras. 

Ante el había un hermoso trineo totalmente nuevo, una pequeña guitarrita y Sven tenia una medalla en su cuerpo 

"te debía un trineo" Tony no paraba de sonreír. 

"es enserio, ehh yo..no puedo aceptarlo" 

"no.. Tienes que hacerlo, ordenes del Rey" Tony le hizo un pequeño puchero "también ahora eres el proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle" 

"¿que? eso no existe" Steve lo miro con una sonrisa burlona. 

"pfft claro que si, incluso tiene un porta vasos" luego por un segundo Tony se mordió su labio y miro nervioso a Steve "¿te gusta?" 

"¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta" Steve lo tomo de la cintura, lo levanto en el aire y dio mil vueltas " podría besarte" 

Tony abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Steve lo bajo "bueno, podría, me gustaría, ehh podríamos, bueno ¿podríamos?" Tony lo miro ahora con mucho cariño 

"podemos" y Tony le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero eso no fue suficiente para Steve, quien puso sus manos en la cintura del castaño y le dio un beso apasionado en los   
labios, Tony sonrió y puso sus brazos en alrededor del cuello de Steve. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"¿están listos?" Bucky les dijo a las personas reunidas en el castillo, al escuchar los ruidos de aceptación, sonrió, levanto y dio un pisotón para transformar el suelo en una pista de   
hielo, todos se divertían y amaban sus poderes. 

"me gustan las puertas abiertas" Tony le dijo a su hermano 

"nunca las vamos a volver a cerrar, pero ahora ven" Bucky tomo los brazos de Tony y empezaron a girar en el hielo 

"Bucky, no se patinar" 

"eso no importa" 

Tony amaba su vida ahora, tenia una hermosa familia, tenia el mejor novio que alguien podría pedir, su hermano ya no se odiaba a si mismo, Tony adoraba que su hermano esta   
feliz, no había nada como volver a ver la actitud juguetona que caracterizaba a Bucky, también era lindo saber que el nunca lo odio. Ahora si que su vida finalmente es nunca   
había pensado. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS a todas ustedes personitas que se les ocurrió leer este curioso AU que se me ocurrió, gracias por los que comentaron, dejaron kudos, etc. cada una de esas cosas hacían brillar mi día, mil gracias. fue muy divertido escribir escribir esto, y eh aprendido mas cosas.  
>  igual y en algún momento vuelvo a escribir otro Disney AU con Stony (¿oh ustedes que creen?¿mejor dejo de arruinar bonitas películas con mis tonterias jajaj?) como siempre pueden dejar sus opiniones. BYE


	12. Frozen Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aqui esta un como "epílogo" que es el corto "frozen fever" que salio, ahhh ahora si puse la canción pues todo el corto es técnicamente una canción y también no la encontré en español. deberían de ver el corto, es realmente adorable y hay muchas cosas que no puedo describir. en serio véanlo, es muy bonito.  
> Bueno, muchas gracias por leer.

"ok, ok, aquí vamos" Bucky miraba fijamente una figurita de hielo que había acabado de crear, la figura era de su hermano Tony, pero no, algo estaba mal, hmmmm 

"demasiado solo" Bucky se dijo a si mismo y con otro movimiento de mano la figura se transformo en dos, eran el y Tony, cada uno firmemente parado, un poco separado, pero estaban demasiado forzado. 

"oh, ¿en que estoy pensado?" Ahora las figuras se transformaron en ese trágico momento en el que el abrazaba la figura congelada de su hermano, pero dios, ¿quien quiere pensar en eso? 

"vamos Bucky, esto es para Tony tu puedes" Bucky se daba ánimos a si mismo, la figura ahora se transformo en una imagen de los dos hermanos patinando juntos, bueno, esto era mejor. 

"no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" ahora era Steve el que hablaba, el junto a Sven pintaban un cartel "se ve genial" 

"ya se, pero, solo quiero que todo salga......perfecto" Bucky observo por ultima vez el gran pastel finamente decorado con flores de girasol. 

"hablando de perfecto, mira esto" Steve dijo con mucho orgullo, levantando sus manos para mostrar el nuevo cartel que acababa de pintar y colgar y con grandes letras de colores decía un gran –Feliz cumpleaños Tony- 

Bucky solo dio una pequeña risa nerviosa, jajajja esto era mmm original. "¿estas seguro que puedo confiarte el que cuides de la decoración?" Bucky se acerco a Steve y limpio una   
gota de pintura que acaba de caerle encima. 

"pfffft por supuesto" 

"no quiero que nada le pase a toda la decoración antes de que lleguemos" ahora Bucky arreglaba una mesa cuando levanto la mirada y oh no "Visión ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Bucky   
corrió a Visión quien brinco al verse descubierto. 

"no estoy comiendo pastel" 

"Visión" Bucky le dijo con voz comprensiva y se agacho a la altura del hombrecito dandole una sonrisa. 

"pero es un pastel de helado" 

"y es para Tony" fue lo único con lo que respondió Bucky, y vio como Visión se arrepentía 

"y es para Tony" Visión repitió para luego regresar lo que tenia en la boca y ponerlo otra vez en el pastel. 

Justo en ese momento las campanas empezaron a sonar y Bucky rápidamente se volvió a parar. "las campanas, ok, ok, no dejes que nadie entre" Bucky corrió hacia la puerta, no   
sin voltearse para volverle a advertible a Steve y de paso congelar las fuentes en elegantes figuras. 

"el te cree un idiota" Steve hizo la voz de Sven cunado se miraron después de que Bucky saliera. Y pobre Steve, no dio ni dos pasos antes de que se tropezara con el pastel casi,   
CASI, tirandolo. 

~~~ 

Bucky estaba realmente emocionado, era el primer cumpleaños de Tony en el que el menor no iba a pasar afuera de su puerta, iba a hacer de este día, el mejor día posible para   
Tony. 

Y como siempre Tony estaba dormido hasta tarde y su cuerpo estaba acostado en una forma anormal, pero parece ser que Tony así se acomoda. Bucky se asomo un poquito con   
una pequeña risa. 

"psst, psst, Tony, feliz cumpleaños" 

"a ti~~" Tony termino el pequeño canturreo y eso solo hizo reír a Bucky. 

"no Tony, es tu cumpleaños" Bucky movió a Tony para despertarlo. 

"a mi~~, es mi cumpleaños" Tony se despertó de inmediato y Bucky solo le asintió. 

"y hoy va a ser perfecto" Bucky tomo sus manos para sacarlo de la cama "y ¿sabes por que?" 

"You've never had a real birthday before   
Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door" 

Bucky empezó a cantar, cosa que hizo aun mas feliz a Tony, el mayor se volteo y le dio un porta traje a Tony, quien grito emocionado y corrió a cambiarse. 

"So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate   
And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo!" 

La canción de Bucky fue interrumpida por un estornudo que lo desoriento un poco. Y sin darse cuenta que dos hombrecitos de nieve se crearon y salieron corriendo antes de que alguien los viera. 

"Bucky, I'm thinking you might have a cold" Tony se acerco preocupado, luciendo su nuevo traje. 

Era un saco color verde un poco obscuro y una playera amarilla, era muy primaveral. 

"I don't get colds. Besides...   
A cold never bothered me anyway" 

Bucky le dijo con una sonrisa segura y moviendo sus manos hizo que la vegetación de una planta se pegara a su traje, haciendo que ahora combinara con el de su hermano, a excepción que a el le aprecio unas flores rosas en su bolsillo del pecho. 

Luego hizo lo mismo con el de su hermano pero al de Tony apareció un girasol en su bolsillo. 

"Just follow the string!" Bucky le tendió un hilo rojo a Tony, quien lo tomo muy emocionado. 

"I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today 

Nothing but nothing’s gonna get in our way" 

Bukcy caminaba con tranquilidad, viendo como su hermano seguía muy literalmente al hilo, si el hilo iba debajo de una mesa Tony se metía debajo de la mesa. Llego al punto en   
el que el hilo cruzaba por el casco de una armadura y Tony puso una cara confundida, hasta que Bucky apareciera y subiera la mascara de la armadura para mostrar un anillo que coloco en un dedo de Tony para luego seguir el camino. 

"I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power   
I even got Steve and Sven to take a shower" 

En el jardín Steve estaba durmiendo antes de que aparecieran los pequeños muñequitos de nieve, y tratando de atraparlos se tiro todo el poche. 

"If someone wants to hold me back   
I'd like to see them try   
I'm on the birthday plan attack   
I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky" 

Bucky seguía con su canto muy feliz mientras le mostraba a Tony todos los regalos, uno era una replica del castillo con un pequeño Visión, los hermanos salieron al balcón para encontrar con mas girasoles y al final Bucky abrió sus brazos, por que si, para su hermanito, el le daria hasta el mismo cielo.   
Otro estornudo se escapo y aun mas muñequitos salieron de la nada. 

"I'm making today a perfect day for you   
I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do   
For everything you are to me and all you've been through   
I'm making today a perfect day for you" 

el siguiente regalo era una hermosa pintura de los hermanos junto a Visión, Steve y Sven. Luego estuvieron en bicicleta por los pasillos, algo que Tony siempre le pidió hacer cuando eran niños. Pero cuando bajaban por las escaleras Bucky empezó a estornudar mas y mas. 

"¿Bucky?..." Tony le dijo con preocupación en su voz. 

"estoy bien, no te preocupes" Bucky no dejo que su hermano continuara. 

"Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo!" 

"Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you 

I think it's time that you go home and get some rest" 

Tony trato de hacer que su hermano empezara a caminar hacia el castillo, pero Bucky no había terminado. 

"We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo!" 

"Bucky, you gotta go lie down" 

Aunque Bucky empezaba a caminar con un poco mas de torpeza y se estaba empezando a marear. 

"No way, we have to paint the town" Bucky trato de seguir. 

Pasaron al carrito de Thor, donde Bukcy le dio un lindo suéter a Tony pero cuando abrieron la puerta del mini-sauna, Bucky inmediatamente se sintió mejor con el vapor que salió. 

"But you need medical attention" Tony trato de hacer que Bucky parara. 

"¿estas enfermo? Aquí tengo una medicina que acabo de inventar" Thor como siempre tenia lo que necesitaban. 

"no, no gracias" Bucky ni siquiera volteo a ver la botella de medicina. 

"ahh, lo llevamos" Tony tomo la botella. 

Ahora eran unos niños cantando muy adorablemente, Tony los escuchaba mientras comia un delicioso sandwich. 

Steve tampoco la pasaba muy bien pues esos hombrecitos de nieve quieran comer el pastel de Tony, y Visión no ayudaba mucho, solo estaba abrazándolos llamándolos "hermanitos", Steve se estaba empezando a desesperar, a cada segundo eran mas y mas. 

De alguna forma los hombrecitos empezaron a salir disparados hacia el pastel, Steve se puso en frente de este, y usando de escudo el tazón del ponche, no permitió que nada tocara al pastel, valla, era bueno con un escudo. 

"Come on! Now we climb!" Bucky le dijo a su hermano. 

Ya estaba anocheciendo y para ese momento Bucky ya estaba prácticamente durmiendo en sus pies, apenas se mantenía parado y los ojos abiertos. 

"Bucky esto ya es demasiado, tienes que descansar" Tony le dijo siguiendo a su hermano, clara preocupación en su rostro. 

"No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!" Bucky camino con los brazos abiertos hacia la torre del reloj. 

"Making dreams   
Making plans   
Go go go go!   
Follow the string to the end   
You are my very best friend" 

El canto de Bucky se hacia igual de torpe que su andar, y en el pequeño segundo en el que Bucky se recargo en el barandal de las escaleras, se quedo dormido. 

"¿Bucky?" 

"¿Qué? Estoy bien" Bucky siguió con su camino hasta lo mas alto de la torre y Tony no tubo otra opción que seguirlo. 

"We're gonna climb   
We're gonna sing   
Follow the string   
To the thing" 

En lo mas alto de la torre habían unos muñecos iguales a los dos hermanos, pero Tony totalmente ignoro eso, solo podía ver como Bucky empezó a girar en una columna de la torre. 

"Happy happy happy   
Merry merry merry   
Hot...cold...hot...birthday!" 

En ese momento Bucky se soltó de la columna, pero estaba tan mareado que ni siquiera intento evitar caer, Tony tiro todo lo que traía y sujeto a su hermano antes de callera. 

"¡Bucky! estas hirviendo, tienes fiebre" 

"All right, we can't go on like this   
Let's put this day on hold   
Come on, admit it to yourself" Tony siguió con el canto. 

"Okay...   
I have a cold" la imagen era un poco cómica, el gran cuerpo de Bucky era sujetado por el pequeño de su hermano, y Bucky alzo a ver a Tony con mucha culpa. 

"lo siento mucho Tony, lo único que quería era darte el mejor día de tu vida, y yo... lo volví a arruinar" 

"no arruinaste nada, vamos, tienes que tomar medicina" 

Cuando abrieron las grandes puertas del palacio, vieron como Steve trataba de mantener a salvo al pastel de un gran montón de muñequitos de nieve. 

"We're making today a perfect day for you   
We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new" 

Todos cantaron la misma tonada, y se llevaron a Tony, en eso Bucky dio otro estornudo y finalmente se dio cuenta que los muñequitos salían de sus estornudos.   
"feliz cumpleaños" Steve le dijo desde donde estaba montado para salvar al pastel, y con solo esas palabras hizo que Tony se sonrojara. 

"I love you, baby" Steve canto deslizándose desde donde estaba y ofreciéndole el pastel "uhh es cierto" Steve se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había dicho. 

"el mejor día" Bucky le dijo con la poca claridad que le quedaba. 

"ok, es hora de que vallas a la cama" 

"no, no, no, es momento para que el Rey sople el cuerno especial" Bucky se jalo a si mismo a un gran cuerno musical, y cuando lo soplo se convino con un estornudo, así que una gran bola de nieve salió volando, hmm pobre diablo a quien le caiga esa cosa. 

Ya de noche Tony le daba sopa a Bucky, quien ya estaba en la cama muy bien tapado, y ya sintiéndose mejor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"el mejor regalo de todos" dijo Tony 

"¿Cuál?" Bucky no entendía 

"tu dejando que te cuidarte" fue lo que le dijo Tony. 

Ambos se miraron con cariño, y Bucky abrazo a su hermanito con mucha fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm? ¿que les pareció? también, comenten si quieren las canciones en ingles o en español (personalmente me gustan mas en ingles, pero yo hago lo que me digan)   
> escríbanme lo que les pareció :D   
> si tienen alguna idea de quien podria ser Sven favor de decirme jajaja no se me ocurrio nada para Sven .-.


End file.
